Generator Rex: The Next EVOlution
by KaliAnn
Summary: AU. After being lured away from Providence, Rex is brainwashed and joins the Pack. Van Kleiss is determined to use Rex in his plans for the future to ensure the survival of the EVO race. Can Rex's friends save him before its to late for him and everyone else? Part one of Generator Rex Trilogy
1. Rex Escaped

Late at night and deep in the heart of Providence, their secret weapon, Rex, was tossing and turning agitatedly in his sleep. It had been a rough few weeks since the mission to the Amazon and discovering that Rex had a brother. Dr. Rylander's base had been completely destroyed, but that didn't stop the agents from investigating the area if only to confirm the death of Van Kleiss. So far nothing of importance had been discovered.

Bobo eyeballed his roommate before yanking a pillow over his head. "It was bad enough when he snored for a week, now I got to put up with him talking in his sleep? The doc should just give him a heavy sedative so I could get some sleep? Rex shut up!"

Rex didn't hear his sidekick's words as he was lost in an intense and vivid dream. He found himself once more in the Amazon. The dream was so real he felt like everything his senses encountered were real. In fact when he brushed his hand against a large fern, it cut him leaving a trail of blood droplets.

"Okay, this is the freakiest dream I've ever had. Holiday said I couldn't get hurt in dream, so does this mean I'm not dreaming?" Rex wondered, as he examined his hand. He wanted to wake up, but he felt like something was calling him. Straining his ears he could hear a faint voice calling out to him. "_Rex_, _come to me Rex," the voice had almost a musical quality to it._

"Who are you? Where are you? Help me find you please!" Rex shouted. Activating his nanenites he created his Rex Ride complete with the battering ram. Placing his goggles on his goggles', he said, "Let's ride! Keep talking! Guide me to you!" Revving up the engine he took off not realizing that in the real world he had just destroyed the door to his bedroom and was careening through Providence with alarms blazing and people shouting.

Both Six and Holiday had been having a late night discussion over hot coca when the alarms started blaring. "What in the world?"

"One guess, the kid escaped."

A monitor turned on showing White Knight frowning and looking disturbed. "Not quite, at the moment he seems to be attempting mow down all our agents. Here's the vid feed," White said, pressing some buttons. The security footage did show Rex using his ride to race through the base. He seemed to be trying to find a way out and was using his ride to disable any who got in his ways. "That kid has finally flipped. Six I want to you to secure him and put in the Hole until we sort out this mess."

"Sir! Please there must be another explanation about what's happening. Rex wouldn't do this! If you just give me a few minutes I could figure out what is happening to him!" Holiday pleaded, when the computer screens started flashing. Holiday hands flew over the keyboard trying to isolate the anomaly. "I don't believe it! Somehow Bobo got into the Zoo after lockdown and has rallied the occupants. They attacking the handlers and disabling the defense grid. I've called in more keepers, but I don't know if they can handle it."

"It seems like our pets have all decide to cause us a little anarchy tonight. Six, take your squad and start eliminating all EVOs. This has a gone on long enough." 

"Sir, if we do that we loose months if not years of valuable research needed to find a cure to the nanite crises. This is too much of coincidence to natural," Six replied.

"You think an outside source is responsible? I thought the Pack had scattered with the death of Van Kleiss. Do you really think they have rallied under a new flag so fast?" 

Have all our sensors and systems record the EVOs while the handles get control in the Zoo. My squad will capture Rex and bring him here for full evaluation by Holiday." 

White Knight thought about it for a few minutes going over the pros and cons. He knew they couldn't lose Rex and with the kind of research that Providence was conducting the destruction of the test subjects would set them back to square one. "Very well capture and contained, but don't let him escape! Holiday be prepared to do a full work up on Rex upon arrival. I want to know why he decided to suddenly trash the base."

"Right, thank you sir," Holiday said, bowing as White Knight's image left the screen. "Thank you. You better hurry and secure Rex. I'll stay here and monitor the action. Maybe I can find something to explain all this."

"You better of that kid is in for the worse grounding of his life," Six said, brandishing his katanas. His team took of trying to find Rex who was last spotted ditching his ride in favor of his Punk Busters to scale the elevator shaft towards the roof. Cursing his luck Six dispatched his team, half scaling the elevators and the rest took to the stairs to cut off the teen. "Holiday, where is he?" 

"He's still climbing the main elevator shaft. His biometrics are very unusual. Some of these readings I'm getting don't make sense. His brain waves activity is erratic and his physical readings indicate he's under stress," Holiday reported to Six. She quickly compared the biometrics readings to that coming from tagged specimens from the zoo. They were nearly identical which was strange in itself. They may all be EVOs, but different species should be giving off different biometrics. They were all being manipulated by the same source, but what was it? 

Meanwhile Rex was still trying to escape, not realizing he was sleepwalking. His dream was too vivid and voice was getting louder and stronger. At the moment he thought he was climbing up a cliff face to get to the other side. He could almost make out the words the female voice was saying. "Whoever you are, can you talk a little louder? All these insects are making it difficult to find you."

_"Rex, follow my voice. Listen the song and you'll know where to go. Heart don't fail me now. Courage don't desert me; don't turn back now that we're here. People always say life is full of choices. No one ever mentions fear  
or how a road can seem so seems long or how the world can seems so vast.  
Courage see me through, heart I trust in you on this journey to the past."_

_ The song caused Rex's eyes to glaze over. Images of a fortress and buildings on a dark night appeared in his mind's eye. He turned towards the voice whispering, "Journey to my past. I must go and trust my heart to find my answers." Rex reached the plateau and was about to activate his boogie pack to fly away when he found himself surrounded by five ugly EVOs, the leader was brandishing a pair of long sharp claws. "Oh man, I so don't have time for this!" _

In reality Rex had made it to the top floor and could have flown out through an escape hatch leading to the roof if he wasn't corned by Six and his team. They were all brandishing tranquilizer guns, some lasers, and of course Six had his katanas out. "Rex, its time to stop this and go back to your room. I promise you won't be in trouble with White Knight."

"Back off ugly I don't want to hurt you!" Rex shouted, creating his Smack Hands in defense. "Now are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Shoot him!" Six ordered. All at once a barrage of lasers, tranquilizer darts rained down on the teen. Rex smashed his hands down on the floor causing it to rise up as a shield. He then punched it hard sending it crashing into a few of Six's men. He let out a grunt of pain as he was hit in the side by some of the laser fire singing his clothes leaving burn marks.

"I told you to use setting three not five! White Knight wants him in one piece!" Six ordered his men. The Providence agents grumbled, but switched the setting from burn to stun. They got ready to fire again when the came under attack by cross fire from Bobo who was also accompanied by some of the animal EVOs, who started to rip and tear at the men.

"Dammit it!" Six said. Making a judgment call he went after Rex was just starting to get up. Twirling his katanas he hoped to knock some sense into the powered teen. "Don't make me do this Rex!" he shouted making a downward slash. The blades cut off his Smack Hands. He then performed a spin kick knocked the teen back a few feet, his goggles flying off in another direction. Rex lay still by the elevator shaft. Not taking any chances Six whipped out some cuffs ready to restrain the boy.

In Rex's mind he was still in the jungle and the voice that was guiding him was getting louder, more urgent. It was telling him that time was running out to find out the truth about who he was. "_Somewhere down this road I know someone's waiting. Years of dreams just can't be wrong. Arms will open wide. I'll be safe and wanted finally home where I belong. Well starting here my life begins starting now, I'm learning fast. Courage see me through heart I trust in you, on this journey to the past."_

Rex eyes snapped open and he sprang to his feet brandishing his BAS. He slashed open some nearby pipes blinding Six. He kept slashing forcing the agent back until he was with the others. Bobo and his pals had corralled all the humans and nodded at Rex. Rex pressed his hand against the wall forcing the containment doors to slide into place sealing the agents in. Without another word he activated his Boogie Pack and flew off. Providence tried to activate their defense system, but discovered their plant EVOs had clogged up the works. They had lost their weapon again.

About an hour later Six was nursing the mother of all headaches. The handlers had managed to wrangle al the run away EVOs and get them back in the hold. Bobo had woken up with no knowledge of what had happened and was being subjected to a full body scan. "I resent this invasion of my privacy! You're not going to stick that thing up my butt are you?" He asked as Holiday strolled over with a long, pole with a probe stuck to end of it.

"I just might if I think it will help us find Rex. Every EVO we had in Providence coordinator their efforts to aid and abed Rex in his escape. We have no idea where he went and unless I can find a communality between all of you then we may never see Rex again. So you will shut up and let me finish the exam or so help me I'll feed you to Mel!"

"Slim your girlfriend has gone insane!"

"She's not my girlfriend. Holiday, I want to find him as much as you do, but threatening Bobo isn't going to help. Calm down and take a deep breath," Six told her, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I've already have Ops scanning for his biometrics. As long as he's using his nanities we can track him down."

A screen lit up revealing a very ticked off White Knight. "How did he escape again Agent Six? I thought that you and your men had the situation under control."

"There were a few unforeseen variables to the mission. Rex retaliated with a vengeance after he was burned by laser fire. When I approached him to restrain him he attacked me as if he didn't have any clue to whom I was. My team and were contained before I could figure out what was going on."

"What's going on is that Rex has finally lost it. He deliberately attacked Providence agents and destroyed our base. Not to mention the fact he led a rebellion of EVOs against us. This isn't another teenage prank. These actions come with very real consequences. I think we might have to eliminate him."

"White Knight please before you do anything listen to what I have to say. I think I might have the answer to what was causing Rex to act like that. Sir, if you will just exam the data you'll see that Rex wasn't even conscious during his escape attempt."

"What are you talking about Holiday? I watched on my monitors. The kid seemed to be aware of what he was doing." 

"Look at these two screens. The right screen is Rex's brain activity ten minutes prior to his surprise escape attempt. As you can see from these reading Rex has clearly entered his first R.E.M. cycle. From the rest of the bio riot he was having a pleasant dream. Then just six minutes later his brain activity changes. He starts emitting delta waves, commonly seen in adults with sleeping disorders. A person in this state of mind can act, talk and perform everyday tasks, but have no conscience memory or knowledge that their doing anything." 

"Are you saying Rex was _sleepwalking? _ A person does not just start sleepwalking without a reason Doc. What about Bobo and the rest of the EVOS. You can't tell me animals and plants sleepwalk," Six asked, skeptically eying the data.

"Normally not, but you were right that something else was causing them to sleepwalk. To an extent every living thing on these planet even plants has sleep cycle when their brain activity is reduced. During that time plants conserve energy for the next day and humans and animals dream to sort out problems and revitalize. Our hypersonic parable dish recorded a long distance infrasound specifically targeting EVOs. Once the EVO's heard this song they were put delta wave trance."

"Someone did this on purpose? We know one EVO who has the ability to call EVOs to her and uses sound as weapon," Six said.

"The kid's hottie crush Circe. Bobo remember how she broke the kid's heart when she chose the Pack. You think she's behind this?" Bobo questioned the guy in green.

"I initially thought that, but from all we know about her Circe's powers couldn't reach this far. Also the infra sound was rather strange. I had some of my colleagues isolated it and clean up from the static. After increasing the speed we finally were able to make out the message being sent. Have a listen," Holiday said tapping a few keys. A few seconds later a sweet female voice could be heard singing a song.

"_Heart don't fail me now, courage don't desert me. Home, love, family.  
There was once a time I must've had them too. Home, love, family  
I will never be complete until I find you."_

"What in the world was that awful piece of junk?" White Knight questioned. He was slowly losing his patience with Holiday and wanted to know where his weapon was and who took it now!

"I ran the song trough the database and found a match. It's from a movie called Anastasia. It's called Journey to the Past. The main character sings it when she's reminiscing about finding the truth about her past."

"You think this song was deliberately chosen because of the context and lyrics?"

"Yes Six. See these spikes were the singer reaches a high note? When Rex heard those high notes images encoded with the sound wave were downloaded directly into his cerebral cortex. From there it would be easy to manipulate his dreams and get Rex to leave. I found a similar, but different sound wave being directed at the rest of our EVOs. Their songs were giving them instructions on how to help Rex escape. As much as I like to blame Circe for this, she just doesn't have this ability. Unless her powers have evolved I don't see how she could have pulled something like this off."

"She would also need extensive knowledge on Providence defenses and what EVOs we have in stock. She doesn't have that knowledge, but the rest of the Pack might. The important questions are they doing this on their own or do they have a new leader. More importantly what do they want with Rex?"

"Whatever it is it can't be good for the rest of us. I'm assuming you can't trace that signal back Holiday otherwise you would have done so already right?" White Knight inquired. Holiday shook her head sadly. "Great. Alright I want all systems back up and running by 0600 hours. Holiday see if you can figure out a way to defend against this hypnosis. Six, you and your team start tracking Rex down. Until Rex is found he is priority one above all else including EVO attacks. We are going to find that kid if it's the last thing we do."

A day later Rex had finally reached his destination after several hours of flying. Although in his mind he had reached an Aztec pyramid in reality he was at the entrance way to Van Kleiss castle in Abysus. Pushing opening the doors he slowly walked towards the throne room guided by the song. The last few lyrics were heard as he came to stop in front of Van Kleiss's throne. There were several people standing there hidden in the shadow.

**"**One step at a time, one hope then another. Who knows where this road may go? Back to who I was, onto find my future. Things my heart still needs to know. Yes, let this be a sign. Let this road be mine. Let it lead me to my past. Courage see me through heart I trust in you and bring me home at last," Circe sang loudly before folding her mouth away. On her right someone began clapping loudly. Rex still didn't move or acknowledge anyone he just stood there still as a statue.

"Lovely song Circe I commend your talents as well as yours my dear Seven of Nine," Van Kleiss chuckled lightly as he descended from his throne. Circe and another woman who did greatly resemble Seven of Nine except her hair was brown, she wore a purple one piece suit, and her "implants covered her left arm to her elbow, right leg up to her knee, and her left eye was covered by metal and green data screen. She scowled at the nickname. 

"I told you not to call me that! Don't make me regret downloading your brain into this new cloned body Shaka," the mysterious woman warned.

"Only if you call me by my last name Anya. You know what it doesn't matter because the first piece of the puzzle has finally arrived thanks to your efforts. Welcome home Rex. Welcome to Abysus son!" Van Kliess said placing a hand on the boy and laughing manically.


	2. Seven of Nine's Lab

Dr. Anya Hansen aka Seven of Nine of Abyass took stock of her medical and research lab. Van Kliess had spared no expense in obtaining the most cutting edge technology for his private doctor. MRI, CAT Scans, X -ray, surgical instruments, you name it she had it. Her lab equipment would have Dr. Holiday drooling in envy. Currently her android helpers were attending to one of her three patients, the broken, female collector known as Breach.

The androids, which looked completely human except for yellow eyes and needle like hands stopped what they were doing. The head android, which she affectionately called, Doc, handed her the medical chart on the girl. When Biowulf and Skalamander had discovered their missing Pack mate five weeks ago she had been on the brink of death. Half her body was stuck in her personal dimension and the other half was fused with top of cliff face in Hawaii. It had taken a good two hours to carefully extract her body from the rock face. She then had Doc use her full spectrum laser to forcefully close the portals.

Anya read the chart pleased. "The new skin graphs are doing very well, replacing the old damage skin at accelerated rate due to the extra oxygen causing her cells to regenerate. Keep up the morphine drip. How's her cortical stimulator? We can't afford for her to have a mental breakdown again."

"The cortical stimulator you installed just behind her right ear is performing beyond expectations. It continuously stimulates her pleasure center while keeping the parts of her broken psyche under control. I also ran a full body scan to check on organ, nerve, and nanite function. We're at ninety percent. I do believe another round of treatment and Breach will be back in action."

"Thank you Doc, I knew I could count on you. Nurse! Orderly! Have you finished removing the implant from Circe yet? Until I work out all the bugs in it I don't feel comfortable leaving potentially dangerous tech in my patients."

"The implant has been successfully removed from her jaw. I have minimized the scar and gave her a round of antibiotics. I'll do an X ray to ensure the bone wasn't infected by its placement," Nurse responded. She had used a local anthesthia and used a simple scalpel and some three stitches to remove the device. She helped Circe sit up from the examination table and started checking the girl's vitals.

"I've taken some blood samples Dr. Seven of Nine. Should I begin running the full genetic analysis like Lord Van Kliess commanded?" Orderly inquired, holding up several tubes of fresh blood for her to see.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? Yes, begin the process and while your at it get me my research on modifying nanites from my office. "I thought I programmed these androids better. Forgive me dear, how are you feeling? Any side effects of using the implant you have to report? No jaw tingling, no numbness, your face isn't paralyzed?"

"No, nothing except my jaw aches a little. Your implant worked. It modified my power by altering my vocalization when it comes out of my second mouth. Those symptoms you listed? Do you think that that will happen to me? Is that why you had it removed?" Circe asked her eyes bored into the EVO doctor. She was scared, but she wasn't about to admit it.

"I removed the device because I'm not done perfecting it. If _Lord_ Van Kliess hadn't pushed our agenda ahead of schedule by two months I never would have put inside you. I rather the plan fail then lose your life," Anya told the teen placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about the ache. You can take two Vicodian and I want you to spend the rest of the day resting okay?"

I mean don't you need some help with his exam or with whatever Lord Van Kliess has planned for him?" Circe quickly said. Her eyes darted towards the med bay were Rex was lying unconscious being prepped by Intern and Med Student for his exam. By the looks of things it would not be a simple physical. 

"I can assure you my dear Circe I wouldn't dream of harming your little boy toy. Rex is far too valuable to my plans to have die during one of our dear Seven of Nine's medical exams," Van Kliess assured her as he entered the lab. He ignored Anya growling and gave Circe a small smile. "My dear now that you've been cleared why don't you go get something to eat? I assure you Rex will be up and about in few hours or so." He watched his little minion scurry away before focusing his power hungry and a little lustful eyes on Anya. She had just dismissed Orderly back to the research lab after he got her data. "Ah my dear Seven of Nine you are looking lovely today aren't you?" 

"Why do you insist on calling me by that derision monocular? I _am_ not a stupid Trekki! I was the world's leading expert in cybernetics and robotics with advance degrees in biology, medicine, computers and mechanical engineering. I hold two patents, one for designing a new medical robotic assistant for surgery and the later for my improved cloning method. I happen to speak over 6 languages and have an IQ 190. If it wasn't for me designing that biodata chip you wouldn't exist right now. Your clones' body would have been a blank slate without the chip containing your life experiences. Heck if wasn't for my foresight to clone your body, keeping it in honey cryolization, and transfused it with your nanites then you wouldn't even have had a _chance_ to be reborn. So why do you insist on calling me by that nickname?" 

"For two reasons my dear Anya. All my subordinates need codenames in our war against Providence and the world. Two, you have to admit it was ironic your nanities went activate at a sci-fi convention where you were lecturing about making technology from sci-fi books and shows a reality. The crowd thought you had performed the perfect illusion to further your cause, but Providence hunted you down. All your former colleges betrayed, rejected you. Your research and lab was confiscated along with your data. Anya, my dear, if Biowolf and Skalamander hadn't brought you to me when they did what would you have done dear old friend? Could you really accept being locked up and studied by your peers? That was not the girl I knew in collage, not the girl I dated for four years."

"Cut the crap Shaka. You didn't help me out of the goodness of your heart so don't guilt me into thinking you did. Whatever we had between us you blew. Your right I have no place else to go, but don't think you can control me like the others. I'm your equal in this fight and I will help you to save EVOs because it benefits all of us, not out of revenge and power like you. For the record I will accept the codename Seven of Nine, but in _my_ lab I am Anya Hansen understood?" Anya told him brandishing her surgical arm at him. Van Kliess glared angrily at her and the ground rumbled, but he nodded in agreement. "Good, now I assume you're here for Rex's procedure correct?"

"Yes, I'm eager to see how are new recruit is doing. What did the initial physical exam reveal? I wouldn't put in past White Knight and his organization to tamper with their weapon to make sure he can't be used against them."

Anya tapped picked up a mini data pad and tapped a few instructions in it. Instantly Rex's data popped up. She scrolled through the data, her mutated eye reading and comprehending the data at inhuman speeds. After only thirty seconds she was finished and looked up at Van Kliess. "According to my associates aside from the need to eat healthier he's in perfect health. His personal physician seems to be doting on him. His nanites are at a hundred percent I haven't found anything unusual yet, but I can't discount the possibility that Rylander did something that I haven't picked up on. I'll have do further testing."

"You can do that later right now we have procedures to perform," Van Kliess assured her. He gazed fondly at Rex who was still unconscious. The androids had finished attaching him to the monitors and were prepping him for the surgical procedure. "How is it that you kept him asleep for so long? Even with your implant amplifying and modifying Circe's powers he shouldn't still be trapped in a delta wave chance."

"I used a strong anesthesia gas to keep him out. For good measure I'm playing a recording of Circe song to keep up the illusion his mind created. He still thinks he's in a temple with Circe about to have his past revealed to him. Don't worry he's not going to sleepwalk. Using my own nanites I mimicked Rex's own electronic tag signature and placed them in inert state for the time being."

"Clever, I knew you were smart Anya. How about my requests? In order for my plans to precede Rex's nanites and mine have to merge, not to mention I need certain parts of his DNA written. What about his memory? Are you sure you can…" Van Kliess was rambling until suddenly was tied up and had a razor edge close to his throat curtsey of Anya's mutated leg responding to her aggravation. "Alright I get the message. Shut up and let you explain. No more questions unless necessary. Now kindly remove your coils please?"

Anya removed her coils and gestured for him to follow her into her research lab. Her research lab was a cross between the Richard Reeds and a Star Fleet lab complete with holographic computers, WIFI, and tons of cool toys including the world's most powerful electron microscope. She approached the device and from her wrist two tubulars shot out and deposited something onto four slides. She slid them under the microscope and connected her eye via a cable hook up into a data port. Instantly the data was downloaded into her mind and projected using holograms for Van Kliess to see.

"What you see displayed here is different nanite samples I've taken from four different individuals. The first one here," she said using a laser pointer for emphasize, "belong to Rex. As we suspected and Rylander confirmed Rex's nanites are different from the rest of the worlds because they're from a different batch. I haven't had a chance to fully study them yet, but I'm willing to bet based on my observations and your personal experiences that Rex's nanites are more fully developed. They're programming is more complex and their electronic data tag is different as well leading me to believe Rex's potential is unknown."

"Electronic data tag? What is that Anya?"

"All devices have an information tag engraved on them. It helps companies keep track of inventory for recalls and other such purposes. In medical devices the tags also serve the duel purpose of recording information about function. In the case of the nanites when the event occurred the nanites were not finished being programmed. My analysis shows that Rex's tag is sending out a signal, waiting for further instructions. As you can see from the rest of the samples the tags are different making programming them harder." 

"That is very interesting indeed Anya. I assume this makes it easier for you to merge my nanites with Rex's correct?" That is what you've been working on for the past month per my request. I want Rex's and my nanites to become one. Surely you have solved that problem Anya? I gave you all the guinea pigs you needed for this project," Van Kliess purred.

"Your "guinea pigs" were EVOs you snacked on that you hadn't finished. They were in such sorry state they might as well have been cadavers for all intent purposes! They're samples were so degraded it hampered my efforts. All I was able to learn is why it hadn't been done before. For example, your nanites exist in state of flux, probably due to rushed production, making them highly unstable. That's why you need to consume fresh nanites to keep your nanites functioning properly," Anya explained.

She furiously tapped a few keys on a keyboard. Instantly another projection appeared in the air. This one showed Van Kliess nanites attacking the normal EVOs nanites ripping them apart and using the material to repair his own nanites. The projection then changed to show Rex's nanites when they cured an EVO. The nanites touched the activated ones and sent out an electronic pulse deactiving them, but their tag didn't change. This proved that when he reabsorbed the "cured" nanites inside him they weren't "his" nanites. This explained Rex's mutations when he had surplus nanites. Unfortunately it didn't help solve Van Kliess problem. "From what you've shown me there is no way to merge Rex's nanites and mine together. My plans _depend _on this Anya." 

"Then you won't be disappointed Shaka. The key to solve the merging problem is to create a triple layer nanite using my own as the middle layer. You know that my nanites can mimic others electronic tags so they don't resist or attack them. My solution is during the procedure to use the same treatment of an autologuos blood transfusion. During the surgery I'll extract Rex's nanites, run them through the biofluid where they'll mix with both of our nanites, then back into his body. I'll have an assistant monitoring the process and ensuring controlling the merge. He'll have to be monitored for signs of rejection, but I'm confident the procedure will work. By day's end Rex will be the only person alive with two sets of nanites working as one."

"Excellent! Rex has the ability to change the course for EVOs, but not the initiative. With my guidance and a little assistance he'll bring about a future that will bring about the end to Providence for good! What about the other two requests? Will they be as difficult?"

"Not as hard as the nanite problem. Since nanites are embedded in our molecular structure they have literally become part of our DNA. All I have to do to alter the key genetic structures in Rex is inject DNA into those nanites and resequence their structure following the new pattern. As for rewriting and erasing his memory? The amnesia works in our favor because then I only have five years to rewrite. It won't be easy Shaka. The brain is still a big mystery. I'll be using my newly designed brain probe on Rex. I designed it after some tech I saw in Star Trek Voyager. It will allow me to manipulate his memories and hide the truth while at the same time download new memories in their place. This is the history I've come up with so the rest of the Pack should memorize it so they don't mess up and trigger something."

"I'll see to that personally. How long will the procedure take? I'm very eager to introduce Rex to his new family."

"I'll need at least a day and half from the time I start to the time he wakes up completely recovered. Don't worry my Lord. Everything is under control," Anya told him. After that she shooed Van Kliess out of her lab and prepared for the long haul.

It was not an easy surgery. They had to shock Rex's heart once when he started convulsing as his nanites were reintroduced to his body. They also gave him a small blood transfusion during the resequencing. The part with his brain was a nerve wracking process, but finally hours later Rex was done. He was wheeled into recovery where Intern and Med Student monitored him closely.

A full day and a half after Rex arrived in Abysus his eyes opened and he tried to sit up, but found himself strapped to the bed and tube down his throat helping him breathe. He started to panic and tried to pull out the tube, but silver hands stopped him.

"Please don't struggle child! You just had major surgery and you'll tear out your stitches if you keep this up!" Intern pleaded, wondering if she should give him a sedative. "Med go get Dr. Hansen! Hurry!" 

"Right! I'll be right back!" Med said, scampering off as fast as he could.

"You have a tube in your throat because we had to control breathing at one point in the surgery. I know you're scared, but Dr. Hansen will explain everything once she gets here. I need you to stop trying to activate your nanites and relax or I'll have to sedate you alright?" Intern asked. Rex nodded and she released him. He eyed her confused for a few seconds but then his eyes widen as Dr. Hansen entered the room.

"It's good to see you awake Rex. I was beginning to wonder how long you were going to stay out. Now take a deep breath and blow out," Anya said, removing the tube. She started checking his vitals noting everything was in the normal range. "How do you feel Rex?"

"Like a semi hit my head? I don't get it Dr. Hansen why was I in the med wing having surgery? Why are my memories so muddled and how did I get that laser burn?"

"You received injuries when we rescued you from Providence. Those fools had kidnapped you and altered your memories so you would work for them curing all EVOs instead of just the ones to far gone to be helped by our Lord. I had to give you a fresh infusion of nanites to counteract their control agent inside you. I also had to go in and undo what they did to your memory. Your head will ache for awhile, but you should be fine. Now why don't you change into those clothes over there and follow me. Our Lord is waiting."

Upstairs in the throne room everyone was getting anxious. Biowulf was muttering under his breath about how recruiting Rex was waste of time and so was memorizing this new history. Skalamander was still trying to memorize it and Circe and Breach were having a little girl time. Van Kliess was waiting on his throne patiently. All noise stopped when Seven of Nine entered the throne room followed closely by Rex.

Rex old clothes had been destroyed. He now wore green leather pants, a brown and gold t-shirt with a green jacket, gold gloves and combat boots. Curiously he also now sported silver studs in his ears. His hair now had a white streak going through it. He smiled happily at Van Kliess. "Hey Dad, it's good to see you again."

"Welcome home son. Its good to see you again too," Van Kliess said, smirking evilly. Phase One was complete. Time to move to Phase Two.


	3. Van Kleiss Big Plan's

After embracing his "father" tightly Rex let go and turned to face his fellow Pack Members. He noticed that at least three members seemed happy to have him home. Breach, Skalamander, and especially Circe were smiling happily or had tears of joy at seeing him returned safely to Abysus. Outside the EVO animals and plants that found sanctuary here seemed filled with joy and excitement. Only Biowulf seemed sour about having him back. Rex couldn't figure it out. Surely he didn't hold a grudge from when he was under Providence's control?

"What's with all the tears? It isn't as you haven't seen me in years. Granted I was kicking your butts and busting your heads for Providence for the last few months, but can't we wipe the slate clean and be friends again?" Rex chuckled, holding his hand out nervously towards the group. Behind him he didn't notice Van Kliess giving the Pack the Evil Eye threatening their lives if they didn't go with the flow.

"Ah come here you little dude. It's great to have you back though will you lay off hitting me wit the Smack Hands? Just because I can make my scales as hard as diamonds, doesn't mean I enjoy the bruising you know?" Skalamander said, pulling Rex into a man hug before noogieing him with his good hand. Rex found himself snatched away and having his body massaged by Breach was giggling a lot.

"Shiny Rex is back and those evil Providence's scientists are on the rack! Play games with me and eat ice cream? Will you buy new dollies to dance and prance about?" Breach asked the cortical stimulator was glowing faintly green behind her ear showing that was working just fine.

"Um, maybe later Breach when I have time. I still haven't recovered completely from the last time we played house. I promise though to find you a good doll to play with okay?" Rex told his friend, who started skipping around and clapping with ecstasy at the thought of new toys. "Yeah I love Shiny Rex!"

Rex shivered a little as he watched the teenager skip about. He recalled the last time Breach had wanted him to play in her personal doll house. It had taken hours of persuading and threats from his Dad about turning her into a statue before she relented. She promised not to do it ever again, but then she did do it! Although in hindsight it was to get him away from Providence and it hadn't been her fault entirely that her doll Thomosia had gone berserk.

Rex felt some killer intent aimed his way and frowned. Turning around he put his hands on his hips and glared back at Biowulf who wanted nothing more than to gut him. "Yo Wolfy what's up? Miss having someone around to kick your butt?"

"Watch your tone kid! Just because your Van Kleiss's favorite don't expect special treatment from anyone here. We _earned _our way into the Pack through hard work and determination. Not by riding on "daddy's" tail coats. We stood by Van Kliess while you let Providence take control of you and use you like a human meat puppet. We should have just left you with them. You're useless!"

Biowulf suddenly found the ground beneath his paws trembling. Two giant roots launched themselves at the EVO. Biowulf managed to dodge one and slash the second, but more kept coming until he was trapped and dangling a foot above the ground. He glared at Rex, but the teen seemed shocked and was looking at his dad who was calmly controlling the plants. "Dad, I could have handled it myself! Biowulf and I have always had a rocky relationship. You don't have to hurt him!"

"I'm not hurting him son. I'm simply reminding Biowulf I will not tolerate insolence of any kind. That includes threatening my son. We need every EVO possible for my future plans to come true. Now," he said squeezing just a bit tighter. Biowulf was gasping for air and the rest of the Pack was taking a few steps back to avoid any blood splatter. Rex sent a pleading glance at his Dad, but it was ignored. He was about to activate his BAS trimmer feature when someone else stepped in and defused the situation.

"Lord Van Kleiss that's quite enough now!" Seven of Nine told him forcing his hand down and releasing Biowulf. "The boys were having a typical male dominance ritual and you blew it out of proportion! Biowulf wouldn't have hurt Rex and Rex can defend himself. Now you know I told you no strenuous nanite activity until your new body was fully adjusted and I meant it. So take a chill pill and relax please. We have more important business to attend to then your ego."

"Your lucky I'm in a good mood Seven of Nine otherwise you find yourself partially petrified. But my dear you are right. Everyone please have a seat. Seven of Nine and I have a big announcement to tell you. What we have to say will shape the course of EVO kind forever."

"As if we haven't heard that one before," Circe muttered as she sat down on the steps. To her surprise and delight Rex slipped down besides her smiling. "Hello goody goody. Still trying to save damsels in distress?"

"Nah, you never need saving Circe. You proved that when I met you at Cabo Luna. I just wish I had been myself then instead under Providence control. I wouldn't have jeopardized your chances at joining the Pack if I was in my right mind. I guess amnesia has its perks and downsides huh huh," Rex replied nervously, his eyes not quite meeting hers. He really did love her and that was one thing Seven of Nine hadn't messed with.

"Rex, even when you were acting as Providence Poster Boy you were the same goofy, happy, crazy boy. I like that about you," Circe flirted with him. The teens leaned in closer to each other, maybe to kiss or caress hands when Seven of Nine clearing her throat brought them out of their love trance.

"Son, while I appreciate at your interest in Circe I'm going to have to ask you to keep your hormones in check for a little bit. Now turn your eyes to the screens, provided thoughtfully by Skalamander and Biowulf."

"Yeah we stole everything from Radio Shack, a movie theater, and the Army Surplus store!"

"Now, as refresher Abysus is a safe haven from the persecution of the rest of the world and more importantly from the evil clutches of Providence. For years we have taken in all EVOs protecting them and showing them that the curses were really gifts. Recently we attacked Providence for two reasons. One was to launch our global campaign showing that we were not to be messed with. Our second goal was to get you Rex. You're a very special EVO."

"Gee, the ability to cure EVOs makes me feel really special! Before Providence came along I could chose who I cured. I mean mostly it was EVO's who lost their mind and couldn't join the cause, but then I was kidnapped, brainwashed, and force to share a room with a monkey. All the while curing hundreds of EVOs and being shunned. Yeah it was a picnic," Rex grumbled. Circe punched him hard to get him to shut up. 

"Rex, I know you suffered and believe me Providence will pay, but right now we need to stay focused. A few months ago while Seven of Nine here was attempting to hack into Providence Mainframe to help us find out more about their plans she stumbled across something that warranted our attention. It was nothing specific, just deleted email correspondence from White Knight to a Reproduction and Family Planning clinic. The subject line stated it was an update on something called Project Salvation."

"Project Salvation? I never heard of something like that when I was with Providence. What did the email say?"

"Before I go any further I want to know how up to date you are on Providences protocol when it comes to dealing with EVOS they encounter."

"Capture and experiment on us. Shoot us with nasty little props. Force us to do what they want to do. No fun at all," Breach whined unhappily. She shuddered as memories from her imprisonment threatened to overwhelm her, but her implant kept her happy.

"Kill us and probably dissect our bodies. Then I bet they would put us on display like trophies. Ugh that would be unpleasant," Skalamander commented.

"Or worse they cure us and take away our precious gifts. I don't know about you, but my life was meaningless until I transformed. It would be a fate worse then death if I was return to simple human," Biowulf responded darkly.

"Yes, but what they do to EVOs after they cure them is much worse then you can ever imagine my dear Pack. After taking away our wonderful gifts Providence does something so drastic I'm sure if the general public was made aware of it Providence would have riots and protestors on their doorstep. Standard protocol is after an EVO is "cured" is to give them exam, check their mental status, and give them clothes if they're naked before giving them some antibiotics and releasing them, but the truth is worse. Whether the EVO is human, floral, or fauna they practice mandatory sterilization in an attempt to prevent out kind from reproducing."

"WHAT? You can't be serious! That violates the ethics and at least two constitutional rights of human being! Forced sterilization was outlawed in the seventies in the US on the grounds it was barbaric and violated a person's right to chose to give birth or not. Have they considered the long term medical problems that come with sterilization? Do they even bother to get consent for the procedure or do they just go ahead and lie about it?" Circe demanded angrily, her hands were clenched and her eyes were a blaze.

"Whoa calm down Circe. You're getting worked up over…"

"Don't you _dare _say anything Rex! How can you even support something like this? I don't know what they told you in Providence, but an order like that is wrong! No one should have their right to bear kids stripped from them!"

"I wasn't going to say nothing Circe because I don't understand what's going on! Providence goal was to make me an emotionless by the book weapon. No one cared about my feelings or education so I don't know a lot of things like history, biology, or what the heck sterilization is or what it has to do with a Fertility and Family Planning clinic!"

"Alright after this briefing I'm sure Lord Van Kliess will be more then _happy," _Seven of Nine snickered at Van Kliess face, "to give you the birds and bee speech and fill in the gaps in your education. To answer your question sterilization is the medical term used when you take away someone's ability to procreate. In males this is usually done by way of vasectomy and females have their tubes tied. In the case of EVOs cured by Providence instead of injecting them with antibiotics they secretly implant an intrauterine device into their body. The device released a chemical designed to shut down the production of eggs and sperm. Their goal is to prevent more EVOS from being born."

"Say what? That doesn't make sense at all. Everything in the world is infected with nanites. Ever since the incident everyone born has nanites as part of them. If they were going to sterilize only EVOs why not do it to everyone. I mean beside it would lead to the extinction of the human race," Skalamander pointed out.

"He brings up a good point. Why sterilize them? It can't be just to stop the spread of nanites. There must be more to it then that," Biowulf demanded. "My Lord, you know more about the nanites and their full capabilities then anyone else in the world. What is Providence afraid of?" 

"Those simple minded fools have no real understanding of how complex and unique the nanites are. They were the first biotech ever designed to fully integrate with an existing biological structure and become part of it. When the event occurred they did that attaching themselves to DNA strands allowing the genetic material to merge with the circuitry until the two are indistinguishable from one another. They literally depend on one another for survival. When the nanites programming to fix or improve an existing host is activated an EVO is born."

"Unfortunately sometimes the programming turns on junk genes that cause out of control mutations and you end up with out of control EVOs that have to be cured. We are examples of what happens when the right gene sequences are open. This ties back to why Providence sterilizes. During procreation the fetus receives nanites from mom and dad that multiply hundreds of time before fully integrating into the new host's molecular structure. The chance of receiving nanites that will have active programming if the parent was an EVO is high, sort of like receiving the right genes for a hereditary disease. This is what Providence hopes to avoid by taking extreme measures," Seven of Nine concluded with the help of some handy, but gross slides. She was pretty sure Rex and the others were puking behind her back, but she ignored it.

"Now that we've finished our impromptu biology lesson allow me to explain in more detail what I've learned about Project Salvation. For the past four and half years Providence has been secretly conducting experiments in an underground research lab. From these spy pictures you can clearly see the lab is under the clinic. When I found the emails my androids and I sent up on finding and piecing back together the deleted emails. Finally we put enough together to get a general idea. I also used a few of my "tricks" to hack into the system. I managed to get a few key details before the fire walls detected me. Believe me they are frightening."

"What could be worse then sterilizing people without their knowledge?" Circe grumbled.

"Project Salvation's ultimate goal is to create a biological agent that will eliminate EVOs forever," Seven of Nine told them shocking the entire group. Pressing a remote she showed them the evidence she collected. "Providence set up shop under the Bradshaw Fertility and Family Planning clinic shortly after the nanite event. All email correspondences are addressed to Dr. Royanna Bradshaw; she's the head doctor and her husband Rondel, who is chair of the board and funding. We're not entirely sure how Providence convinced the two of them to allow construction of the facility."

"They probably threatened or bribed them. Providence would do anything it takes to get what it wants. I know that's what they did with my friend Noah. They said they offered him a chance to help in the war and money. He never told me what the money was for," Rex admitted.

"The money could have gone to supporting the clinic considering it's supported mainly by public donation and little government support because of their ideology. There might another reason, one that made the choice of using Noah to befriend you an easy one. Noah is the Bradshaw's son meaning they have control over him. Noah might have taken the money for his sister Noelani. From reading her medical history she's very sick girl that requires a lot of _expensive_," Seven of Nine responded, startling Rex. Seeing his confusion she brought up a family photo she had obtained. It showed Noah with an older gentlemen in a brown dress suit who looked like him. Standing next to him was a beautiful auburn haired and honey eyed beauty wearing a lab coat over scrubs. Seated in a wheelchair next to Noah and wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt was a girl about thirteen who looked exactly like her mother. Except for the fact she was extremely pale and frail looking with an oxygen tank helping her breath. All members of the Pack and even Van Kliess were saddened by the sight of the frail girl.

Rex found his voice first; wiping away tears he asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What's wrong with her? Is this why they agreed to be used by Providence? Because I don't care what any of you say Noah was my only real friend during my time there!"

"I believe you Rex. To answer your question about what's wrong with her, well a lot things. She had several birth complications. Her lungs were compromised, she was born paralyzed from the waist down and to make matters worse she has some autoimmune disorder that makes treating her difficult. From what I gather from her records and according the data, doctors theorized an experimental drug that Dr. Royanna was taking at the time had severe side effects, but they couldn't be sure. Providence used this and with their own data convinced the Bradshaw's its their fault their daughter's like this, that their dream of running a free family planning clinic for low income and impoverished families while helping mid and high class families get pregnant was just a cover up not to mention impossibility."

"Stupid Providence, play and hurt shiny toys. Toys don't break others on purpose. Give them new toys and play money. Access to new toys for them to probe. All so the whole world doesn't know about their private thoughts and secrets. Not even Holiday was that mean!" Breach commented to the group.

"Indeed and that is why this mission is so important. Providence has been forcing the Bradshaw's to assist them in the horrible deeds. We'd be doing them a favor by attacking the facility and liberating them from Providence evil control," Van Kliess stated.

"Before we attack I want to know what exactly were going after. Also what does it have to with the desperate need to get Rex back now?" Biowulf questioned.

"For once Providence took a leaf out of my book and created a vaccine based on a design in a Star Trek Voyager episode. The vacancies, pictured here, (a chemical make up was seen next to a tube of glowing blue liquid) is chemical/mechanical agent designed to seek out latent nanites in the body. Once the agent locates the nanites they will flood the interior and the chemicals will release a computer virus programmed into the chemicals to shut down the nanites programming preventing them from ever going EVO leaving completely inert nanites in a host body. The theory and medical data behind its creation is sound. This vaccine could actually do what they propose it will do"

"From the tone of your voice something bothering you Seven of Nine. Is the formula for the vaccine incorrect? Is there a danger to us if were exposed to the prototype? What is it?" Circe asked concerned.

"I'm just surprised with how quickly they developed this vaccine. Usually it takes years of research, failures, and tons of experiments and testing before the FDA even approves use in humans. I think that in their haste to end the war with EVOs Providences might have rushed some of the preliminary testing by conducting research on animals and aborted fetuses. They're getting ready to test it on pregnant ladies hoping the vaccine will travel through the placenta and into the unborn child. If this works no child can become an EVO. Further research could create a synthetic cure similar to Rex's forcing EVO's back into their normal state. Eventually they'll vaccinate the whole world and find a way to extract all the nanites. They're rushing into this without thinking of the consequences to their test subjects who won't even know!"

"We have to stop them. I thought becoming an EVO ruined my life, but it gave me a real purpose in life. I'm not going back!" Skalamander shouted.

"Providences likes to play games, but hate it when games turn against them. This new juice might give them an edge, but could also make things worse. More EVOs could be born. Mutated baby dolls or zombified parents! I love it! What wonderful and fantastic new play world for us." Breach cackled.

"How can you say something like that Breach? Innocent people are going t0o sacrificed in the name of progress. What's going to happen to those happy mom's and their kids? Who's going to help them if the vaccination doesn't work huh? They'll be monsters and Providence will just capture or kill them to cover up the project before plowing ahead! White Knight was ready to nuke Manhattan when an EVO nearly escaped! We can't let something like this happen!" Rex proclaimed angrily, his arms transforming into his Slam Hands.

"Now you're going to stick up for the humans who have deemed us worthy of extinction! That vaccine of theirs is a weapon of war; they're way of telling us that we're going to be genocides. Instead of worrying about those miserable humans you should be concerned for our future. Because if that vaccine works then it's all over for us!" Biowulf growled at him. The two were ready to explode on one another when Van Kliess used his powers to separate the two.

"Boys bickering amongst ourselves won't help us. As of right now we don't have enough information to help us counter whatever Providence has come up with. To that extent I have come up with plan that will not only get us the information we need, but help us amass an army willing to fight and defend the next generation of EVOs. In three days time a Providence agent and the Bradshaw's will be having a routine meeting to discuss the progress of Project Salvation. During that time there is a small fifteen minute window we can use to our advantage."

"During the mission a team three consisting of Rex, Circe, and Biowulf will attack the clinic and steal the vaccine from right under their noses while also obtaining patient files, all data pertaining to Project Salvation and uploading a worm into Providence's mainframe so we can have direct access to what's happening there. At the same time Skalamander and Breach will be going on a recruiting mission to bring back as many EVOs as possible. I don't care of if there human, animal, or plant bring them back here so Seven of Nine can examine them."

"Once we've obtained the vaccine I can begin to study it. Hopefully I can reverse engineer it so that more EVO's can be born. I'll make sure to include a delayed reaction, probably after they completed puberty, to ensure we don't have out of control babies. If this works we'll have thousands of sleeper agents to many for Providence to kill." 

"Why stop there my good doctor? I plan on each of us contributing to the gene pool by siring or birthing a new EVO life. Maybe your experiments in accelerated growth can help us out eh Seven of Nine?"

"We'll talk about that later Lord Van Kliess. Right now it's time for each of you to get in some serious training. Providence has been developing ways to counter EVO powers so you need to know how to defend yourself without them. I hope you five are ready because training starts right now," Seven of Nine instructed them shutting down the movie. All five charges cheered and were ready for anything. Out of the corner of her eye she couldn't help, but shiver at the look of pure delight on Van Kliess face. Things had just gotten a lot more interesting.


	4. Rex vs Providence

Van Kliess and Seven of Nine were preparing the troops for their mission. Joining Skalamander and Breach on their world EVO recruiting tour would be Doc, who had been upgraded. Now the android had several special features including updated medical and language feature. He had a built in universal translator and med scanner that could give a full bio read out in minutes.

"Now Doc, remember your Abysus representative. While Breach and Skalamander are talking about the utopia Lord Van Kliess has built, you're to inform them about their educational and medical benefits. A chance to improve their bodies and bring about the next generation of EVOs is enticing, but it's not enough. You have to sell it!" Anya said, finishing up the final touches in his motor cortex in her lab. "Please be careful Doc, I don't want to lose you."

"Have no fear Dr. Hansen; I can assure you everything will go smoothly. I'll make sure that Breach's cortical stimulator functions properly. Is there anything else you need?"

"Here's a list of supplies I need you to pick up. I need new micro motors for cybernetic replacements, some new medical equipment and couple of other office supplies. You better go, I still to finish up my new toys for Rex's group. Shaka sure is running me ragged these past three days."

"You shouldn't let Lord Van Kleiss ordered you about Dr. Hansen. After all you know the idiom behind every great man is a great woman," Doc joked. He dodged a punch. "I promise you everything will be okay. You'll see me in a couple a days, a week and half tops. I promise you everything will be okay. After a quick hug he left her to get back to her projects.

A few hours later Anya left the lab with new toys for team. Breach, Skalamander, and Doc had left around dawn. They now had to prepare for their infiltration and extraction at the clinic in a couple hours. She found the group finishing up breakfast. Rex was stuffing his face with toast, scrambled eggs, and cereal. Circe was enjoying some warm muffins. Biowulf was nibbling on a pop tart. Van Kliess was having pancakes and had left a few for her. "Ah Seven of Nine so nice you could join us for breakfast. I hope we weren't taking you away from your work?"

"No, I finished my projects an hour ago. I was just running some final test to make sure everything was running smoothly. Should we conduct the debriefing over breakfast?"

"Why not? I'm not leaving until I've sampled all these delicious delicacies! Ah no way is that cinnamon oatmeal? Let me ate it," Rex shouted.

"I guess we know how Providence control you don't we? Threaten to take away your food and you're a monster," Circe giggled.

"If we could focus on the task at hand for a moment please? My Lord you mention today a liaison between Providence and the Bradshaw's to discuss the ongoing relationship between the clinic and Project Salvation. You said during the meeting there is a fifteen minute gap we can take advantage of to steal the vaccine correct?"

"Correct Biowulf, during the meeting security is extremely tight both in and out of the clinic. However due to recent city ordnances and complaints from patients the agents are not allowed to take up the three parking spaces in front of the clinic for more then twenty minutes. If there was a fire or medical emergency then trucks and ambulance couldn't get in. So they are required to vacate that area for fifteen minutes. During that time they also swap out old guards and bring in fresh guards at least five miles away. That's the time to strike."

"What about the remaining agents and the clinics own security? They have guns and laser to shoot at us. Not to mention they have a state of the art security system that will come to life the minute we start attacking. We've trained a lot, but none of us are experts when it comes to disabling complex systems except Rex and I thought we were suppose to keep a low profile," Circe questioned.

"You will be. Observe the images. Circe and Rex will enter the clinic through the front pretending to be coming in for the whole sex talk and dispense of birth control for two active teens. In the meantime Biowulf will sneak in from the back by using this device," Seven said handing him a silver belt with five glowing spheres. "This is a transphase oscillator belt. In lamest terms it will temporarily phase your molecules out of synch with the rest of the world meaning you can walk through solid matter, but only for a few minutes. You only have five charges and once they're gone the belt is useless," Seven of Nine explained patiently.

"Once you're inside Biowulf you will hit the security center taking out all the personal and shutting the whole system down except for one delightful protocol. It's called Protocol T-911. Activate it to trap the Providence agents as well as the staff in their rooms and disable their means to communicate. After you've completed that make your way to the underground facility. Right before you attack use your new eyecom to signal Rex and Circe. Once inside destroy it, do as much damage as possible, but remember to secure the vaccine samples. They'll be kept in a frozen storage vault at the end of lab. Use one of the little people to get and store the samples in this special cooler to keep the samples viable until you get back here. Once you have them meet up again with Rex and Circe and make your escape before back up arrives," Van Kliess told his subordinate.

"You two also have important jobs. Circe, after you clear the room with your voice use this sticky bubble blaster to trap the guards in impenetrable bubbles that won't dissolve until twelve hours later. Then force a nurse to take you to the records room. Using the EM filter on your eyecom scan all patients, doctors, and financial records for the ones with this invisible watermark. Those are the files we need. Take them and head back to Rex. Rex, your job is to hack into the system and download all information pertaining to Project Salvation. The clinic computers have been sent up to work on a wireless link with computers down in the lab. Once you got it flip the thumbdrive over and press the red button to upload a worm into the system. By the time you three get back we'll have full access. To make your escape simply use the portal gun here. Any questions?"

The group shook their head no. Van Kliess gave them one last speech before they left on their mission. "The fate of all EVO kind rest in your hands. We _cannot_ allow them complete this project. Do whatever you think is necessary to complete the mission. Seven of Nine and I will be monitoring your progress from the lab so don't hesitate to call us if you need help. Don't worry about upsetting Providence because if they come here our new defenses will rip them to pieces. Rex, son I know this will be hard for you. You are still recovering from your ordeal and Providence will no doubt be after you. I lost you once; _I _will not loose you again. Despite the risks push yourself to the fullest understand?"

"Crystal clear Dad. Don't worry so much dad you'll get wrinkles. This mission will be a piece of cake. Lead the way Biowulf. I feel like playing secret agent," Rex told his companion, using the portal gun to release stored preset portal from Breach to take them to the clinic. With one last wave of the hand he was gone.

"Why did you tell Rex to push himself beyond his limits? You know that there is still a risk of transfusion rejection, especially if he tries to tap into his new nanite abilities under duress!"

"Anya the boy is the key to our future. If he doesn't push himself to his limits he'll never reach the level we need for him to be at when we move on to the next step. I have complete confidence in your abilities to keep Rex under our control. Not even that lovely Dr. Holiday or pesky Agent Six can take him back."

"I'll feel better once they are back here where they are safe and sound."

A few hours later the mission was underway. Rex and Circe were in the lobby waiting to be seen, Biowulf was waiting in the back of the clinic waiting for the signal to start. To ensure no one would recognize Rex he had pulled his jacket hood over his head and kept his face low. "How much longer do we have to wait? We saw the Bradshaw's and the Providence Liaison entering the board room half an hour ago. How long until our fifteen minute window?"

"Another ten minutes so shut up and smile. We're supposed to be a happy couple," Circe chided him. She smiled pretty as a nurse called them into a small room. "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice. My boyfriend and I really needed some help."

"No problem, so according to your sheet you two are not sexually active, but are considering becoming. I have to emphasize the importance of waiting. To often children who don't wait until after marriage make mistakes when it comes to be sexually active."

"We know that our parents both told us and were not being pressured or anything like that. We simply wish to make love without getting pregnant is all. Does either of us look like we're ready to have a kid right now?"

"No, but you did come here without parental consent. Still it's nice to see two responsible teens getting checked out and prepared. Alright I run some tests and then I can give you both some birth control. Circe, what kind where you thinking? Internal or external?"

"I was hoping to get the pill and Rex here was hoping for some condoms."

"Alright, stay here and I'll be right back to do your exam. Don't worry this shouldn't take long," the nurse assured them, leaving the blushing couple alone. "Ah young love."

"That was the most embarrassing moment of my life. Should we take the birth control with us? You know incase we decide to become sexually active?" Rex asked curiously to Circe. "What's wrong Circe having second thoughts about the mission?"

"No, I mean some, but what's really on my mind is what's going to happen once we complete this mission do you think Van Kliess will force us to become active? I mean this mission all about securing the next generation. I don't think I'm ready for motherhood."

"Don't worry about it so much Circe. I'm sure dad won't force us to do anything we don't want to do and if he does well I'll step in. Don't worry I plan on protecting you Circe no matter what."

"Rex, I have something to tell you ah!" Circe winced. The silver bracket curled around the back of her ear chipped indicating she had an incoming message. Tapping one of the switches she turned it on. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you two love birds ready or do you need more time to discuss the facts of life some more with the nurses?" Biowulf growled. He had already taken out security and set a delay for Protocol T-911. Now he was standing outside the secret entrance ready to enter in two minutes.

"We're ready Biowulf don't worry about us. You just worry about securing that vaccine," Circe shot back to him hotly. Switching her com off her flipped her hair over her shoulder and reached into her purse for her bubble blaster. "We move in two. You ready to cause a little havoc?" 

Rex grinned and his arm glowed blue as his nanites came to life. The thumb drive was dangling around his neck ready to go. "Oh yeah let's party."

In the boardroom the Providence Liaison Officer Kondo Walters along with his two guards were having a heated discussion with Dr. Royanna Bradshaw and her husband Director Rondel were being most uncorrupted with Providence's demands. "As you may recall Mr. and Mrs. Bradshaw the agreement between Providence and your facility allows us access to your patients, especially your low income or homeless ones to test our vaccine on. If you refuse to allow us to test the vaccine out on them we can and will pull our funding. You can't keep this place running without us."

"This clinic has many sponsors who would be more then willing to donate their money to keep us running along with our governmental support. You have threatened us long enough. We never should have agreed to this deal," Director Rondel said sternly.

"Even with the threat of no funding I can't allow you to use our patients as guinea pigs for untested vaccines that might harm their babies. I don't believe you've researched it long to use it on human beings. Especially not woman in positions to be exploited by your bribes and failure to give proper consent! I don't care what you do, but I will protect my patients with my life!" Dr. Royanna stated quite firmly.

"Like you protect your daughter Noelle? Forgive me, but you're a hypocrite. After all you used that experimental prenatal drug and look what happened to Noelani," Kondo said.

"Leave our daughter out of this you monster! You have five seconds," Royanna threatened when suddenly a bright yellow and glaring alarm was seen and heard as reinforced steel doors came crashing down covering the doors, windows and vents. Kondo whipped out his laser pistol looking for the threat. "What's going on here? Are we under attack? Get our men back here now!" 

"Can't sir all communications has been jammed!"

"Then get us out of here this instant!"

"Trying sir, but I can't melt this door. It's too thick for our laser pistols."

"If you two know anything about what's going on I would start talking right now!" Kondo shouted angrily. White Knight was going to have his head if something went wrong in this stage of development.

"After 9-11 many medical facilities were given a security make over to protect their patients and equipments from being used in terrorist attacks. This one was kindly donated and installed by one of our former patients," Director Rondel explained quietly.

"The system is designed to keep patients and staff safe while containing any threats in the building. To that extent no one can get in or out and all communications save the silent alarm to the police is null and void. The protocol can only be deactivated on the outside with a special code once the threat is dealt with. You can attempt to blast your way out, but it won't work. Until then all we can do is sit tight," Dr. Royanna explained.

"And pray that everything will be alright," her husband added.

Biowulf had used the belt to phase into the underground lab. Keeping his eyecom on, he started transmitting video footage back to Abysus while he made his way through the lab hunting for his target. Many of the scientists ran in terror at the sight of an uncontained EVO. Security started attacking shooting Biowulf with special cartridges to avoid damaging the research.

"You think you can stop me? You're pathetic!" Biowulf shouted. He leapt into the air came crashing down. He began clawing and tearing apart the weapons. When they jumped him he threw them off his body and hurled heavy equipment at the guards. Spotting some cages containing animals, both normal and EVO he pressed the release button creating more chaos. With a nod of satisfaction he started bounding for the part of the lab labeled "WARNING: SECURE BIOLOGICAL SPECIEMENS! CLEAN ZONE!"

Upstairs in the main clinic Circe and Rex had made their presence known blasting the door off its hinges and slamming Rex's machine hands on the floor causing the tiles to rise up and crash down like a giant wave. Several patients screamed and raced for the exit, but it was locked. They were looking for an emergency exit when Rex slammed his fists down again creating another wave of tiles forcing the patients into one of the exam rooms. "Stay here and don't try anything heroic. We'll be in out of your hair in fifteen minutes," He told them, before palming the electronic locks and securing them.

"Piece of cake. Whoa hey watch were you aim that thing! Circe I thought you had a handle on these guys!" Rex shouted tossing a guard over his shoulder. He sucker punched another and kicked two in the stomach, but they just kept getting up giving in him no choice to activate his nanites.

"Give me a minute will you? Man you are the most demanding guy I know!" Circe whined as she kneed another guard followed by palming another. She punched and kicked another before back flipping over some chairs and landing on the front desk. "I hope you boys like a little music because here's my favorite song!" Circe second mouth appeared and she started singing at full volume. Security dropped their guns and tasers clutching their ears as her song rang clear.

Circe kept it for a few more seconds before switching tactics. Snatching the bubble blaster from her purse she fired the gun encasing security and a few brave hard doctors in large pink sticky bubbles. Jumping down from the desk she snagged their nurse and took her hostage. "This isn't personal I just want you to know. Take me to the records room right now or I'll put you in a bubble! Good, Rex get to it! I'll be back in little bit and hurry. Chances are Providence is on their way!" 

"Got it just go!"

The nurse led Circe through a maze of corridors until they reached the records room. She was shaking like a leaf as she unlocked the door. Circe shoved her in and ordered her to open the cabinets. Once the files were open she was bubble blasted to keep out of the way. "Why are you doing this miss? We wouldn't have told Providence that you were an EVO I swear!"

"Hah how can I believe that when Providence runs this place? I'm doing this to save my kind from extinction. Now be quite I have some reading to do," Circe snapped. Her eyecom came to life and started scanning the files at superhuman speed. Every time it found a watermarked file it would ping and she would put it in her purse. "Biowulf, I'm in the records room and I'll be finished in a few minutes. Have you secured the vaccine sample?"

"Just did thanks to my helper here. I'm making my way up the lobby. I'll be there in five. Hurry we're down to eight minutes. Has Rex finished his task yet?"

"Yeah don't worry about him."

In the lobby Rex was grinding his teeth. It seemed to be taking forever to download the data on Project Salvation. Finally the thumb drive pinged. "Finally okay flip this baby over and download that worm and we can get out of here."

"Rex? Rex is that you?" a male voice said tinged with confusion and hope. Rex looked up from what he was doing and his heart plummeted. It was Noah! He was standing there looking at him with a mixed expression on his face. "Rex it is you! Where have you been? Holiday and Six told me you went missing a week ago after you heard some song. What are you doing here and why are you dressed like that? Rex what' going on?" 

"Noah I didn't expect to see you here. Why are you here?"

"I volunteer here as a candy striper sort of thing. My parents run this clinic. Now tell me what's going on. I heard that EVOs were attacking, but I didn't expect to see you here. Is everything okay?" Noah asked him concerned. He took another step closer only to have his way blocked by Rex's BAS. "What the heck I'm your friend Rex!"

"I know that Noah and believe me you were the best friend I had when I was being used by Providence. But I can't have you stop me. I'm on a mission with the rest of the Pack and I have to complete it," Rex said, placing the thumb drive back around his neck. "Please don't interfere buddy."

"The Pack? How could you join them Rex? Don't you remember what they did to us when we first met? What Van Kliess tried to do to you? Rex I think they messed with your head!"

"They saved my life Noah! Providence kidnapped me and brainwashed me into helping them. They were using me and my nanites until they could figure a way to eradicate all EVOs! They rescued me and brought me back to my family, my father Noah! I can't disappoint him now!"

"You father? Rex what are you ah!" Noah started to say before Biowulf took a swing at him. Noah dodged, but was attacked again and again. He soon found himself trapped under an air condition unit. "Rex help!"

"Biowulf back off! Dad said no innocent blood!" Rex commanded, but Biowulf ignored him. Rex's bio's started spiking and his new nanites activated. Without touching anything he used his technopath to talk to the unit and use it too loosely tie up Noah. "He's not a threat anymore so leave him alone."

"Lord Van Kliess will not be thrilled with you little,"

"Can it boys we got to go now. Providence is nearly here! How many charges left of that belt?"

"Two. One to phase us through the door and another to get away from here so we can use the portal gun to get home. Hold on tight," Biowulf said. The trio phased through the door and straight into the middle of crossfire curtsey of the local police and Providence. Circe fired several shots encasing most of the police, but they were too many. "My Lord, Providence is here. We need an escape route"

"Phase through the ground and come up on a rooftop five blocks south. Providence isn't watching there and you'll have a clear shot to use the portal gun," Van Kliess voice instructed over the com.

"Rex, your nanites activity is a little high. Please be careful, if you have to use your new abilities keep it small!" Anya advised.

"Got it Dr. Hansen. Circe, give us some space. Biowulf get us out of here!" Rex ordered. The plan worked and soon the trio was safely on the rooftop. Rex was about to use the portal gun when it was blasted right out of his hand. He looked up and saw Six, Bobo and a few agents. "Dang it!"

"Secure the other EVOs, but leave Rex to me!" Six commanded. Circe and Biowulf found themselves forced away from Rex fighting for their lives. Both were a bit hindered trying to keep their prizes from being destroyed. Six found himself in a sword fight against Rex and if looks could kill he would dead. "Rex, stand down! We're here to rescue you. Whatever the Pack did to you I promise you White Knight won't punish you."

"As if I would believe anything my old handler said! I know the truth Six! White Knight ordered you to kidnap me from my family once word got out about my special talents! Did you or Holiday every really care about me or was just an act so I wouldn't go back home with the Pack!" Rex demanded slashing his sword only to be blocked by Six's katanas. The two continued to dance about before jumping apart, one of Six's katanas was covered in Rex's blood from a small cut on his cheek. "Bastard!"

"Rex, what has gotten into you? We found you wondering all alone shortly after the nanite event after you cured animal EVO," Six retorted confused.

"Liar! You snuck into Abysus and stole me!"

"Rex, did you hit your head or something? You're not making any sense. Holiday, what's up with him?" Six inquired as the mentor and student started round two.

"Your guess is good as mine Six, but something is seriously wrong with Rex's biometrics. I'm getting weird fluctuations from his nanites and something seems off about Rex's bio signature in general. You have to get him back here as soon as possible so I can undo the damage done by the Pack."

"Understood. Sorry Rex, but this is for your own good!" Six shouted performing a series of sword techniques that tore apart Rex's BAS. The teen soon found himself pinned under Six's weight. Nearby Circe and Biowulf were trapped in a corner and about to be round up. "It's over Rex. You're coming with us along with your friends. I promise you Circe won't be harmed. She'll just be given an exam before White Knight decides what to do with her."

Instead of comforting Rex those words sent him into a frenzy. Anya, Van Kliess, and Holiday all gasped as his biometric readings sky rocketed and his nanites went berserk. Everyone on that rooftop gasped in surprise as a green aura surrounded the teen before they were attacked by plants and earth from a nearby rooftop garden

A pillar of earth sent Six flying after ramming him the chest. Tree branches wrapped themselves around the agents and started to squeeze the life out of them. Bobo found himself under attack by flowers trying to rip his limbs apart. "Kid stop!" 

"YOU WON"T HURT MY FAMILY ANYMORE!" Rex screamed merging his Punk Busters with rock hard earth. With a roar he kicked all the agents off the roof and into the nearby Keep. He would have done more if he didn't faint and start convulsing. Blood was trickling out of his nose.

"REX! It's okay I got you. Biowulf grab the portal gun and get us out of here. I think Rex is going into transfusion shock! The sooner Dr. Hansen sees him the better!"

Biowulf didn't argue. He grabbed the gun and fired a portal home. They rushed through and were greeted by a frantic Dr. Hansen and Van Kliess. They rushed Rex into the infirmary hoping to save his life. They could worry about the mission and Providence later. Right now Rex's life was the most important thing on their mind.


	5. Circe and Co storytime

In Providence Headquarters White Knight was having a serious discussion with his team. Joining them was a pissed off and very concerned Noah. After freeing himself and checking on his folks the whole family had demanded answers about the attack, but Providence was tight lipped and after they had secured their own interests and provided help to the traumatized patients they had gotten ready to leave, but the Bradshaw's refused to be kept out of the loop. They insisted they accompany the agents back to HQ, but were forced away. It wasn't until Noah said he had vital information about Rex and what had happened that they consented to bring him there. Now they were all watching video feeds from security cameras trying to solve the mystery.

White Knight eyed the footage with a critical eye. He frowned as he watched Rex assist Circe and Biowulf rob the clinic. That frown increased as he listened to the teen's crazy ramblings about Providence and their horrible lies. What really caused him distress was seeing Rex use powers similar to Van Kliess and attempting to kill Six, Bobo, and any Providence agent nearby. "Agent Six, Dr. Holiday you want to explain what the hell is going on with our weapon? He's lured away from us a little over a week and this is the end result? An upgraded Rex sprouting propaganda ready to kill us at the drop of a hat. I want explanations and solutions in the next five minutes or else I'm ordering a KOS order, cure be dammed!"

"Sir that would be strategically unwise to lose our most valuable resource because of one incident. We know that Rex was lured away her by unknown forces, most likely a reorganized Pack. The important thing now is to take stock of the situation and see if we can piece together what's happening to Rex and whose leading the Pack," Six calmly replied to White Knight.

"Hey I may not know why Rex joined the Pack, but I know what's going on in his mind. When I met him in the Clinic he said that the Pack had rescued him from being used and tortured by Providence. That I was his best friend and he didn't want to hurt me, but he was going to do what his father asked him to do. Before I could a straight answer Biowulf attacked me. I don't how, but it seemed like Rex's technopathy has grown if he was able to control the AC without touching it," Noah explained.

"Father? Is it possible that the Pack found his father or is he a member?"

"I don't know, but the way Biowulf was talking it sounded like Rex believed that his dad was Van Kliess and the dude was back." 

"What that's impossible! The kid saw him and Rylander get zapped to oblivion down in the Amazon! There was no way he could survive!" Bobo exclaimed. "Okay let's entertain your suggestion for a few minutes. You're saying that somehow Van Kliess is alive and kicking and he just_ happens _to be Rex's daddy? That's a little farfetched!"

"I'm only repeating what I saw and heard. With Rex's new clothes and that white streak in his hair reminded me a lot of a mini Van Kliess. I know it doesn't make sense, but neither does Rex suddenly having the ability to control nature! Do you have a better explanation?"

"I actually might have an explanation although if I'm right then Providence might be in deep trouble," Holiday said. She placed two slides full of blood under a microscope and activated the magnification factor. A few seconds later on one of the screens they saw the two blood samples side by side. None of the men had a clue what they were looking at so Holiday decided to enlighten them.

"Both blood samples belong to Rex. The one on the right was taken a week before during a routines physical. At the time I found no abnormalities, no foreign substance, nothing remarkable. The one on the left was from yesterday when Six cut Rex with his katana. Initially I was trying to figure out why Rex's bio signature had subtly changed. I found nothing unusual in the blood until I looked deeper. Advance magnification again please."

The picture changed once more. Now they were looking at the double helix of DNA. Even Bobo understood what that was so there was no need for a lecture. Holiday tapped slid the samples closer until they overlapped. At first no one noticed it, but Six was first to pick up on what was throwing Holiday for a loop. "His DNA has been altered. The reason his bio signature was off was because Rex isn't Rex anymore."

"How is that possible? As far as I know there is no way to scientifically altered someone's DNA. It just can't be done," White Knight stated.

"Rex's DNA hasn't completely been altered. Only a few genetic sequences have been changed. The ones that have been changed are linked to physical make up, reproduction, and intelligence. The strange thing about this is the DNA that replaced the original is genetically similar. I'm almost certain that the new DNA came from a relative."

"Any idea how Van Kliess managed to swap out Rex's DNA with his or how he gave him his powers?"

"Perhaps, take a close look at this. This picture shows Rex's normal nanites. Now here's a picture of Rex's new nanites. They're unlike anything I've ever seen before. Instead of one nanite Rex has three working as one," Holiday said. She overlaid the picture with a digital layout out then cut it straight down the middle to show the inner working of the nanite. "As you can see the outer layer of Rex's nanites are still his, but there a second middle layer acting as a buffer between Rex's and Van Kliess layer. The middle layer is unique in its ability to covert the signals from one layer and transform them into a recognized signal by the top. In addition the buffer layer acts like booster increasing the power of whatever nanite layer is being accessed. When I saw this I took a closer look at the DNA sequences changed. This is what I found." 

"A tiny speck of dust? Are you sure someone didn't just spill something on the slide," Bobo wondered sarcastically. Noah hit him over the head. "Ouch. We're going to have to work on your manners."

"Tell me that isn't what I think it is," White Knight inquired.

"It's a tiny cybernetic robot that embedded itself into the DNA strands and rearranges the proteins using stored DNA. I've never seen anything like this before. When I saw that I took a closer look at security footage of Rex. Six, what do you see when you look at Rex's head."

Six examined the close up of Rex with his eagle eyes. His detailed oriented gaze quickly spotted the faint electric burns and the almost invisible line of stitches on the back of his head. "He's had recent brain surgery. By the position of the burns and stitches someone used a probe to mess with the kid's memory. I didn't think such technology existed."

"To my knowledge it doesn't. I heard rumors that someone was developing the technology, but it was never finished because of personal problems. Sir, I think the evidence speaks for itself. Somehow Van Kliess is alive and well. We have to assume that he has new Pack members and he has control of Rex. What we don't know is what his new agenda is."

"I'm willing to bet my entire salary it had something to do with that facility underneath the clinic. Sir I think its time you share with us what was going on there. I tried using my clearance to find out more about it, but I was told it wasn't high enough. Since I'm supposed to have the highest level there is I found it highly suspicious."

"The purpose of the facility as well as any knowledge pertaining to the item stolen is strictly classified. Only those on a need to know bases have access to that information. Right now you should be concerning yourself on how you're going to retrieve our weapon from Abysus,"

"Sir, I can't effectively plan an extraction without knowing what was stolen…"

"I said it was classified Six! Do I need to remind you of your duties?"

"You know what I'll tell you what was going on there and what was stolen," Noah spoke up surprising everyone. "I know what was going on under my family's clinic. They told me incase you decided to stop the funding for my sister Noelani health care. So either you tell them or I will and trust me they are going to like what they hear."

"Do you realize I could have you arrested for treason and a threat to national security? You never see your family or the light a day again!"

"Go ahead and arrest me, but it won't stop me from talking about what you were doing and how it can help us get Rex back."

"Sir, whatever was going on obviously very important. I know you thing its best to keep us in the dark, but if finding out what was stolen helps us stop Van Kliess and get Rex back you need to tell us now."

White Knight drummed his fingers and debated with himself. He knew that certain members of Providence were kept out the loop concerning EVO policy because of their emotions, but if he didn't that kid Noah was going to blab to the world causing problem. Biting the bullet he realized he was no choice. "What I'm about to tell you is top secret. It doesn't leave this room. If I find out you leaked this information to the media your life is forfeited. Am I clear?" Getting a nod from everyone he told them the whole truth. From the forced sterilization procedure to the development of the vaccine and how they were ready to start testing it on pregnant females.

When he finished he knew by the looks on their faces that he had been right to keep this information from them. Holiday especially looked disgusted and hurt, but there was a faint look of hope in her eyes. "You can understand why I kept this information from you and the general public. They wouldn't understand the necessity in creating such a policy. If the vaccine is successful we can use it to develop a real cure and rid the entire planet of nanites once and for all."

"How many innocent people were you going to sacrifice in order for this dream to come true? How many short cuts did you take in development to create this so called miracle? How many laws have you broken to secure our future? Sir, what you done is almost in line with what the Nazis did to the Jewish community in WWII. I want my sister cured badly, but not at the cost of an innocent life."

"What would have happened if your drug made things worse? We could be up to our necks in EVOs if your human test subjects had violent reaction. Maybe it's a good thing Rex stole it," Bobo muttered and Noah nodded his head in agreement.

"As a solider I understand acceptable loss in war. Sometimes you have to sacrifice hundreds to save thousands, but even I'm appalled by the measures you took. Not surprised, but appalled. Still our mission is to retrieve the stolen vaccine, property and data. We also need to free Rex from Van Kliess control and make sure he doesn't come back. Now Van Kliess may know a lot about nanites, but I doubt he's familiar with the medical complexities involved with reengineering a vaccine as a weapon for EVOs. We still have time to update our knowledge of Abysus defenses and come up with a plan to extract Rex and the vaccine. Holiday, what's your best estimate on how long it would take Van Kliess to unlock the vaccines secrets."

"Years without the proper training and degrees, but after seeing the changes in Rex and the equipment they used on the raid I have to say a month or two. Whoever Van Kliess has working for him this person has extensive knowledge in cybernetics/robotics, a good understanding of biology, medicine, and mechanical engineering. This person might even be smarter then me. Are you sure Rex didn't give out a name?"

"Circe mentioned something on the security footage right as they made their escape. She said they had to get Rex back to Dr. Hansen," Noah said. His eyebrows shot straight up when he saw how pale both Six and Holiday were. Even White Knight looked shocked. "What's up you two? You look like you seen a ghost."

"Six, do you think it's her after all this time? She could have survived…"

"Nothing could have survived the fire Holiday. We searched for days and didn't find a trace. I know how much you want it to be her, but it just can't be."

"Regardless we can't go after them right now. Van Kliess is bound to have raised his defenses. Six, I'm giving your team a month to prepare for this mission. Judging from past experience I'm sure that Van Kliess will want to make sure nothing goes wrong this time. During this time learn all you can about Abysus and plan your strike on it. Retrieve our property. Noah, since you have decided to take Rex's place in light of his absence you better train hard. I will honor our arraignment, but if the mission ends in failure your family will be looking for new support system. Clear?" When White Knight got his response and then signed off.

Six told Noah to return bright and early the next morning for training. He left a confused doctor and determined agent. He arrived home to see his parents giving Noelani her medicine. She was hooked up to an IV receiving immunoglobulin and fresh oxygen. He told his parents what had happened and they weren't exactly pleased.

"Because of their facility our patients could have been hurt or even killed because of the testing they were going to perform. How can you still want to help them son?" Rondel demanded.

"They used us, bribed us, and even blackmailed us so we do their bidding. I wouldn't be surprised if they did the same thing to that poor boy. You can't really think that they will let you continue to see Rex after all that's happened. It might be best if you cut your ties here and now," Royanna told her son.

"I can't give up on Rex! He's my best friend and the only one who gets me. Yeah I hate what Providence has done to us, but at the same time Noelani would have died sooner without their help. I'm thankful for everything we have and I need to do this."

"Big brother is cough right Mom. You cough told us that cough that friends are family and through cough thick and thin you stand by their side and help them. Rex is cough Noah's friend. He has to help him. Besides Noah promised to get Rex to give me a ride through the air!" Noelani insisted. The family smiled and gathered around her giving her hug knowing she was right.

Far away in Abysus Van Kliess and Biowulf were updating Skalamander, Breach, and Doc on what had happened. They were furious about Providence harming Rex. They wanted to abandon their mission despite they had only complete half their search.

"Providence hurt shiny Rex. My big shiny Rex brother! They should suffer our wraith!"

"Yeah just because the kid ain't working for them doesn't mean they should attempt to kill us!"

"I'm sure that Dr. Hansen has already stabilized Rex's condition am I correct?" Doc asked. He was having a difficult time controlling the two EVOs. They had a short attention span and a propensity for violence so the recruitment effort had been slow going. Still with this news maybe they could get back on track. "My Lord I humbly ask that you give us a little more time to find suitable EVOs for Abysus and for our future plans. Too many EVOs are unable to hold a decent conversation or they attract too much attention. Another week and half should be enough to find what you are looking for."

"Agreed continue the search and keep an eye out for Providence. They must not learn what we are up to. Inform me if anything changes. Bring back some of the not suitable EVOs for me to dine on. I'll talk to you tomorrow Van Kliess out," Van Kliess said shutting down the vid link. "Dang it everything was running smoothly. If Rex doesn't recover I'm never going to forgive myself."

"Sir I think you're becoming distracted by Rex. Certainly his skills were a great asset in obtaining the vaccine, but he is not vital to our long term survival. You need to stay focused on the big picture," Biowulf insisted before he was sent flying into a wall. "My Lord?"

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Rex like that Biowulf! You have no idea what he means to me both on a personal and vital level. I suggest you reign in your jealousy and start preparing our base for the next phase in our plan. I'm going to go check on Rex and I better not hear another cross word!" Van Kliess shouted, causing a slight tremor before stalking down to the infirmary muttering under his breath.

"I don't understand how one kid could mean that much to him even if he turned him into his son genetically. He tried to kill Rex in the past! He fed on him! What's so special about him?" Biowulf grumbled. He was more then a little hurt by Van Kliess recent actions. He was use to being the favorite now it was Rex. "It's not fair!"

"Give him a break Biowulf. Van Kliess was just reborn a couple weeks ago and finally got Rex to help us in our fight against Providence. You're still the boss favorite henchmen. You just have to share the limelight with Rex for a bit. It will be okay," Circe said, reassuring her teammate. She was going over the files they stolen finding links and figuring out how they could use it. "Come one we have a lot to look over."

Down in the infirmary all the androids were assisting with Rex who had a full blown transfusion reaction. Besides his fainting, fever, and blood loss he also had a rash. Luckily the reaction wasn't as severe as Seven of Nine first thought. She had injected him with her nanites to go in and fix his agitated nanites while giving a shot of corticosteroids to calm down his immune system. At the moment he was passed out attached to IV receiving fluids to prevent shock and kidney failure. The vaccine and its data were safely stored in the lab for later study.

"Dr. Hansen his latest test results show that his body is stabilizing. Rex nanites have returned to normal. He's on the mend," Nurse said.

"I also ran those specialized test to ensure that there was no deterioration of the body and that his new memories were intact. There has been no rejection of the DNA. His memories are still as you wrote them," Orderly added.

"Ma'me we need to get started on studying the vaccine. There's nothing more we can do for Rex right now except let him rest. As long as we change the IV every four hours and monitor his vitals he'll be okay," Intern stated.

"Do you want us to get started on deciphering the data? Doc and his team will be returning soon with hundreds of new subjects for us to treat and experiment with. It would help us greatly if we made some progress with the vaccine before they arrived," Med added.

"Fine, go I'll be there soon. Ugh this just likes my grad years! Have the time I mixed up my med notes with my master thesis and my mechanical engineering homework!" Anya muttered under her breath. She got up and brushed a lock of white hair out Rex's face smiling softly. "Rest up Rex you'll feel better soon."

"Exactly when can I expect my son back to normal Seven of Nine?" A hard voice said. Anya turned and saw Van Kliess looking at her with a hard look. "You said that everything would be okay, that there wouldn't be any ill side effects to your procedures. Why did he have such a violent reaction then?"

"Keep your voice down! This is a recovery bay! If you want to chew me out Shaka for your own mistakes then do it where my patient can't hear you!" Anya retorted angrily storming outside the electronic doors to the waiting area. "Don't you go putting the blame on me when I gave you ample warning this might occur. Even with my nanites running constant diagnosis to maintain operation efficiency I told you if you pushed him before his body had adapted you ran this risk! He should have been practicing using his new powers as well as his amped ones while he was training, but no you told him to wait and surprise Providence. Don't yell at me when Rex comes back like that from a mission, but that's all you really care about isn't Shaka Van Kliess" 

"You know that's not true Anya! I care about all EVOS! You think I don't care what kind of future we have and how best to protect our kind from Providence. I love you and Rex! You have to believe me. Why else would I bring both of you here and have you make him my biological son?"

"Guilt perhaps? You and I both know who Rex's real parents are. Now at the moment their location along with his brother is unavailable, but we know truth. I also know that the two of them wouldn't mind you taking in Rex. After all they were your…"

"I thought we agreed not to talk about that! Don't try changing the subject I know why you care about Rex so much. I also know why your hesitant to use your accelerate growth process on the fetus will be creating. It's not just because of ethics or complications it's about what happened to you. Anya, you know I wouldn't force you to use your techniques on you. Everyone will have the freedom to chose, but I expect a majority will see the light."

"Yeah and how many heartaches will there be then? How many lost little EVOs we will have on our hands? I still have a lot of work to do before we can even begin to administer a serum to the fetus to create the sleeper agents we want! Look would you just give me some time to sort everything out okay? Why don't you go work on monitoring our newly installed worm inside Providence okay? Tell Biowulf and Circe to come to me once they've finished sorting through the data. I have work to do."

"Anya, when will Rex be back on his feet?"

"As long as he stays in bed for a week and half and doesn't use his nanites he should be fine. After that I expect him to work on using his new powers and helping us out with our plans. Shaka, don't worry everything will be okay," Seven said heading back into her lab.

She had just begun examining the vaccine when a cough alerted her that someone was awake. "Well that's a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you up for another two hours. How are you feeling?"

"Like a tree fell on me. I never expected using Dad's powers would cause that much trouble. Well a good thing to know for the future. So just unhook me and I'll be out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere. You had a transfusion rejection reaction and you're going to stay in bed for a week and half recovering. Don't even think about using your nanites to escape. My androids will be on you faster then you can say gotcha. If you need stimuli I'm sure your friends would love to bring their work down here and you can help them find the links in the patient files and who we can exploit for money. Heck I'm sure Biowulf would love to have you go through all the data on Project Salvation to save himself a headache."

"Yeah yeah you're just like Dr. Holiday. I hate being laid up!" Rex grumbled. "Hey, Dr. Hansen can I ask a question?"

"You just did, what is it Rex I'm busy."

"Um you don't have to answer it if you don't want to, but what were you and my dad arguing about? It sounded pretty heated."

"How much did you hear?" she asked anxiously. If Rex had heard the part about changing his DNA she didn't want to be the one to deal with that.

"Nothing, the rooms soundproof remember. I just heard muffled noises and saw you guys gesturing a lot. Dr. Hansen what is the deal with you and my dad? I'm laid up and can't do anything except listen to stories so why not yours?"

Hansen bit her lip and contemplated his request. There was a chance telling him her story might undo her work on him, but on the other hand she had wanted to get some things off her chest for a while. Using her coils she pulled a chair over and sat down next to Rex. "Okay I'm going to tell you a story, but I want no interruptions at all. Also, you have to swear not to repeat what I'm about to tell you to anyone. It's very private and I'm not sure your father would like me telling you this okay?"

"Sure thing Seven of Nine go right ahead."

"Cut that out! Alright I first met your father years ago when I was a student at MIT. I was studying there to get my degrees in cybernetics/robotics and mechanical engineering while working to get my medical decree. Your father was studying computers as well as mechanical engineering. He was a very charming, bright, charismatic person. I met him during one of our computer programming classes. We hit it right off and it wasn't to long before we were spending time together. He introduced me to his elder brother of two years Kacancu and his girlfriend Wilhelmina. They were both studying advances in technology and biology. I introduced them to my friends, three people you actually have met Rex. You see I had some girlfriends from Harvard that was too far away. They were twins, Quintessa and Ulani Holiday, were their names. Before you ask Quintessa is the one you know and Ulani is the twin that ended up an incurable EVO. There was also one more friend in our little group. His name was Kaori Six and he was attending a prestigious military collage not to far from the Holidays. Truth is there was something going on between Quintessa and Kaori, but I'm unsure how far it went."

"So that was my gang of friends. We each had dreams and goals in our lives. We hung out, went on breaks together, and helped each other out. Heck we all took a semester abroad in Japan together just to stay close to one another. After getting their decrees Kacancu and Wilhelmina went to grad school abroad to further their knowledge of technology. I think Shaka was actually glad to because he was tired of being in his brothers shadows. Anyways things continued normally for us until it was time for us to go to grad school. I was trying to find a school that would allow me to get my doctorate in tech and medicine and Shaka had been offered a wonderful opportunity to begin work a secret project to earn credit for grad school. Right before he left he proposed to me and I accepted. I was eagerly awaiting his return, but a few months later he sent me a letter stating that the work he was doing currently would keep him away for years and he didn't think it was fair to me to wait. So he just broke off our engagement."

"I was devastated. I tried to contact him to talk some sense into him, but since he was working with the development of the nanites with his brother and then wife all my attempts were futile. Losing the love of my life wasn't the worst part. Shaka didn't know at time I was three months pregnant. The stress of school and the break up was too much and I had a miscarriage. That were dark times in my life and I was in therapy for months. I nearly didn't complete grad school. Anyways I threw myself in work and loss touch with my other friends. I heard from your father from time to time. He wanted to mend things, but it was just too hard to do when we couldn't see each other. I never stopped loving him, not even after he mentioned you. So things were going great for me even after the nanite event. I was actually starting to enjoy my life again when about a year and half ago I turned EVO when I was lecturing at a sci-fi convention. The audience thought it was part of the show, but Providence knew the truth. They took everything away from me. My work, my home, my life! During their attempt to catch me they accidently set my lab on fire. I was pinned to ground and they left me to die. I would have if the Pack hadn't shown up. Skalamander blocked the fire long enough for Biowulf to free me and Breach got us to safety. I was pissed off to find out my savior was Shaka, but he gave me back my life. So I've been here ever since. Well I know it's a lot to digest, but that's the truth. Rex, your father and I still have a lot to work out, but I don't want you to think we don't care about you. Truth is your arrival here has actually mended things between us. I have work to do rest."

Rex was shocked by learning how his dad had left Anya to deal with her pain by herself. That baby would have been his older sibling! What was also shocking was that even though they went to school/ been friends Six and Holiday didn't recognize his dad! It was a lot to deal with for the amnesic teen, but one thing was certain. He needed to know more about the Pack then what his fractured memory told him.

It was a few days later when Circe visited him that he got her to spill the Pack's story. She had just finished going through the patient files and had given them to Dr. Hansen. The information would really help them with figuring out how to best tackle the vaccine problem. Rex and she had been having lots of conversations lately, but after pushing and prodding her she finally relented to tell him what she knew of the Pack's history.

"I don't know the whole story behind the three of them. They're pretty tight lipped about it, but I do know that Breach's real name is Bethany and she went to a private school. From what I gather she was at home taking care of her doll collection when she turned into an EVO. Something traumatic happened which caused her mind to fracture. Eventually she made her way here where she became friends with Bijorn (Biowulf) and Skyler (Skalamander). Those two had been friends back in Texas when they were EVOed. I don't know much except they worked with animals on some kind of farm or ranch and eventually Lord Van Kliess rescued them from the streets."

"As for me, well I guess I have some explaining to do. My full name is Circe Vanessa Winchester. I'm actually the only daughter of two old blue bloods from Boston. It's not funny Rex! My parents were more concerned about the social registry then me! By the time I was ten I had been taking dance, voice, horseback riding lessons. My parents even tried to get me to knit and sew, but I'm all thumbs! Eventually I was put into cotillion classes to prepare for my debut."

"What the heck is cotillion and a debut?"

"An old fashion of way of presenting a young lady to society and show her off to the marriage market. Cotillion means fine etiquette. I had to learn poise, manners, curtsey, and dance; speaking dress ugh I hated it! On top of that I had to keep up with my other lessons and school. I was practicing my singing when I EVOed. I was so scared! I thought I could keep it under wraps and no one would know, but I didn't have control of it. Right before I was going to make my debut I lost control in front of my parents. It didn't go so well," Circe admitted, shuddering at the memory.

"What happened Circe? Come on you can tell me anything," Rex told her gently. He placed a comforting arm around the sniffling girl reassuring her that he was there for her.

"My parents, who hated EVOs with a vengeance, locked me in my room and called Providence to come pick me up! I was banging on the door pleading with them to let me out. I heard my mom saying on the phone they were wondering if Providence would harvest my eggs so they could have them implanted into someone in the hopes to have a normal granddaughter. I heard the agent say they don't do that and something told me they would make sure of it. I was fourteen and not ready to have kids, but I wanted them some day. I panic and stuffed my backpack with supplies and used my second mouth to blow a hold in the wall. I took off and never looked back. I pawned a lot of stuff to earn money to change my look and survive. It was the longest year of my life living on the streets. I learned on the streets about Van Kliess and the Pack. I knew I was taking a chance I could die, but it was better then living on the streets struggling to survive. So I managed to make contact with Biowulf and you know the rest."

"Wow Circe I didn't have any idea your life was like that. It seems like Providence has ruined a lot of lives. They would have taken you to be studied, they kidnapped me, and they tried to destroy our family here. Circe, I know this doesn't mean much now, but whenever you decide to have a kid I'll protect you and the child I swear," Rex told her. Circe wiped her tears away and hugged him tightly. Eventually the two teens fell asleep on the bed unaware of that Anya and Van Kliess were watching them.

"Close aren't they? Reminds you of what we use to have so long ago."

"What we could still have. I still can't believe you told Rex that story. Anya I know I hurt you deeply, but things have changed. We can give it another chance. I promise you I won't leave you this time."

"Shaka, I need sometime to think about it. Besides we have to prepare for the return of Doc and the others. They're brining a lot of EVOs for the next phase of the plan. You know you were right about one thing. Rex is the key to the future. With his talents and gifts we might just make a better future after all."


	6. Holiday Muses

It had been about two weeks since the theft of the experimental vaccine and tension was high in Providence as they organization plotted on how to retrieve their stolen property and weapon from the most dangerous place on Earth. From the latest spy satellite footage it appeared Van Kliess had doubled his efforts to protect his home and keep Rex from returning to Providence. White Night was getting anxious, but knew if they charged into Abysus the only outcome would be certain death. They need a bit more time to plan for every outcome before they attacked.

At the moment Noah was in the middle of an intense training session in the Petting Zoo with Bobo and Six. Noah was sporting the black and white uniform with body armor and gun belt equipped with a stun gun and couple of fight sticks. He grabbed the stun gun and starting firing at the incoming EVO rhinos and elephants. "Don't these creatures ever go down?"

"You need to aim better kid! Your shots are just glancing off their hides. Watch the pro in action. Take this ah ah ah ahh! Yeah baby come to Bobo!" Bobo cackled evilly, as he zapped one EVO beast after another.

Not to be left behind Noah flicked a switch on his stun gun turning on his targeting sensor. He took careful aim until he had a clear shot for the underbelly of the charging beast. He was about to fire when he his legs got pulled right out from under him. "What the heck?" he asked as he twisted to see what was going on. Blinky had snatched up Noah and was treating him like a toy. Noah tried to grab his fight sticks to free himself, but he couldn't pull himself up enough.

A sharp zing was heard as whirling katana cut through the branch. Blinky shook in pain and sap seeped out from his eyes. Noah was falling head first until he was snagged in mid air and found himself deposited at the feet of an annoyed Six. "Hey Six, thanks for getting me out of that jam."

"I told you before be aware of your surroundings at all times. Danger is lurking behind every corner," Six instructed the teenager. He didn't even bat an eye as he blocked an incoming attack from a giant mutated rhea bird. Twisting his sword he knocked the creature off balance before kicking it hard in the knees causing it fall to ground in pain. "That's enough practice for now. Handlers move in and subdue EVOs. Practice run fifteen is over."

"What you can't do that Six! I'm getting better. Just give me another chance!"

"You need to improve on your weapons, fighting, and survival skills if you want another practice run. These runs are not for fun Noah. They're to prepare us for anything we might encounter when we go to Abysus and retrieve Rex. You convinced White Knight that you be a vital member of the strike force. If you want to last more then five minutes your skills have to improve drastically. Go with Bobo to the gym and do the exercise regiment I set up for you. You can take a ten minute break before Callan starts your kick boxing lesson. I want to see you performing that right hook and axe kick combo by the end of the day. Dismissed."

"Come on hot shot let's get the torture over with. I want to take a nap at some point in the day," Bobo chattered, as he lead a sadden Noah out of the Petting Zoo and to the gym. Noah gave Six one last look before going with Bobo.

After making sure the handlers had subdued the EVOs and nothing was wrong Six made his way to ops center and found Holiday reviewing some data. On her work station were several medical devices, needles, nanite readers and few other odds and ends. As he approached he noticed that Holiday was looking at a small photo, but she quickly hid when she heard Six approaching. "Six, how was the training session? Has Noah improved at all? I hope you aren't being too harsh with him. After all he's not a standard Providence agent." 

"I know that Holiday, but I can't afford to be leant in these pressing times. I got to admit that Noah has a lot of potential. His speed, determination, and drive are unlike anything I've seen before. If he could just keep that focus and work ethic during training I bet he could stand his ground in one on one match against Rex," Six admitted in a rare moment of honesty. "The problem is that he lets his emotions run amok. He was doing fine in our practice run in the Petting Zoo until he let his jealously of Bobo get to him. If he can't control his emotions we can't use him in the assault."

"Rex, when are you going to give it a rest with emotions? Noah is worried about Rex is all. Can you really blame him for being frustrated? It's been two weeks since we last saw him and so far we're no closer to retrieving Rex and the stolen vaccine. I think what Noah is doing is very honorable considering how much White Knight has ruined his and his family's lives."

"Don't let White Knight hear you talking like that. It took all my power of persuasion to keep him from bombing Abysus and we continue to prepare for our assault on Van Kliess. This is going to be the hardest assault ever if our recon info is anything to go by. I don't know if we can even get close enough to get to Rex this time."

"Show me what were up against. It might help me with my assignment," Holiday said, pulling up a chair for Six to sit down. The agent took the seat and started typing different codes into the computer. A few minute later an image of Abysus appeared along with a column containing data collected from a spy satellite and recon agents.

"To refresh your memory Abysus consist of a fifteen miles of land stretching in all directions. The area was labeled off limits due to the aftershocks resulting from the nanite event. Since Van Kliess made his presences known and that he is connected to the land it's gotten harder for Providence to get close enough to study the area. Early recon reports that Van Kliess has symbiotic relationship with everything there from the earth to near dead flora. No natural fauna has ever been reported there. In the heart of Abysus is old castle were the original project took place. Last time we went there my team dropped out of the Keep and made our way on foot. I was planning on direct aerial assault on the castle, but recent spy satellite photos show that Van Kliess has been busy. Take a look."

Holiday took a look at the FLIR image from the latest satellite feed. It showed that over a week and half there had been a steady increase in heat signatures appearing at night in Abysus. Thermal overlay showed that increase in bodies ranged from animals to humans. There were even heat signatures coming from plants conserving their energy. A quick look at the nanite gauge showed that all the new arrivals were EVOs ranging in active nanite power, but collectively it was almost as high when Van Kliess took the UN hostage. "Van Kliess has busy. It looks like he's order the Pack to bring him an army to protect his prizes from being taken."

"Recon reported that he's been setting up defense perimeters in five mile intervals to protect Abysus from invasions. These are some of the photos our recon team took before they were attacked. These plant EVOs are from all over the world at a lot more aggressive then Blinky. This one plant, a Rafflesia (largest and smelliest flower) from Borneo spews toxic pollen onto anyone who comes close to it. A European Birthwort has learned to directly inject its poison from its leaf tip. Thorny hedges that can move, Trees with razor leaves, the entire plant based perimeter is designed to keep intruders out."

"How is he stimulating multiple environments at once? He might have control over nature, but it would drain Van Kliess nanite power considerably if he had to constantly maintain their growing environment. He has to be using some kind of artificial stimulator to keep the plants content," Holiday mused. A close look at one of the photos did show some kind of robotic gardener who tended to the plants needs while at the same time producing the right temperature, air, light, and food the plant needed to thrive.

"That's not all he's done. Take a look at this. He's got the animal EVOs ignoring their natural instincts and doing regular patrols. From past experience we know that Van Kliess is good at taming EVO animals, probably has to do with having two henchmen who resemble them. Still the team using long range scanners detected something different about the EVOs. They hadn't just turned monstrous; they had new limbs and collars."

"What? Are you serious Six? Wild EVOS wouldn't tolerate that kind of surgery. It takes ten handlers and five doses of tranquilizer just to keep them still long enough for us to exam them," Holiday said doubtfully, but the proof was in the metallurgical scans the EVO animals had robotic limbs and replacement parts that had been damaged, eaten, ect. The craftsmanship was amazing as was the computer programming that linked the artificial limbs with the nervous system. It was way more advance then anything she seen before. "Is there a defense within five miles of the main structure?"

Six nodded and showed her pictures taken by the spy satellite. It showed a small town being built and at least a hundred if not more EVOs building it. These EVOS didn't have the gray white out of control look in their eyes as the EVOs Rex cured. These EVOs reminded her of the Pack. Drastic physical metamorphous had altered their bodies, but they demonstrated a degree of control over the changes. More importantly they had their sanity. She spotted a line of crazy out of control EVOs being led to the Garden no doubt to be used as food for Van Kliess. "How could he have admass an army in such little time? Without Breach to transport them there how was he able to slip them in without our sensors detecting it?"

"I don't know for certain, but we can't discount the possibility Van Kliess found Breach and managed to salvage her mind. In addition to perimeters our EM detectors picked up massive fluctuations coming from the heart of his fortress. I have reason to suspect he's attempting to build a force field to keep us out and the perimeters are backups should breach that," Six explained showing her the EM spikes. Noticing her growing alarm Six tried to calm her. "Don't worry Holiday I've had tougher extractions then this one. I have a dozen plans for taking out each perimeter. Our real challenge will be the castle itself. It was hard to get solid images of it, but from Rex's description and X-rays I think we might have a chance."

Six brought up X-rays showing the layout of the building. "These X-rays show the layout of the building. It seems Van Kliess uses the upper levels for living quarters, a kitchen/dinning room, a few luxurious bathrooms and a meeting a hall. The bottom levels, where the original nanite project was performed have been converted. He's got a large gym for the Pack to train in, but our eyes were drawn here. Using our full spectrum camera we managed to see the lab setup somewhat. I was hoping you could tell me where you thing their keeping the vaccine."

"Hmm the images are kinda fuzzy, but from what I can make out Van Kliess gutted the nanite lab and remade it. See the power readings over here show some serious medical equipment. This whole large area here is an infirmary of some kind. These small alcoves look like surgical and recovery bays. This short corridor here divided it up. The pictures clearly dictate this part as some kind of lab, judging from the amount of metal and computers here it could be a research and development lab of some kind. I don't think the vaccine is being kept in here for safety purposes. See this other area over here? It's farther away and self contained. That would be the place to study and keep the vaccine in case of accident exposure or biological hazards. When we attack I think we should look there."

"I'll take that into consideration when planning our strike. I'll advice the team to bring hazmat wear. How's your work coming along? I know that White Knight is putting pressure on you to undo the damage to Rex, not to mention figure out what Van Kliess plans to do with the vaccine."

"Pressure is putting it mildly Six. It's not as easy as he thinks to undo biological changes. I think I can reawaken Rex's true memories if I hit him with a pulse that stimulates his memory. A strong enough memory would be able to override the false memories. The problem is finding the right frequency to trigger Rex's true memories. If I pick the wrong one I could end up giving him permanent brain damage," Holiday explained showing Six a device she'd been working on. "As for undoing the DNA changes well I'm not entirely possible how to fix that. I've theorized that injecting Rex with an old blood sample might work. If I could get his real DNA inside him his body should recognize it and allow it to flood the tiny machines as it reasserts itself. I'll need to test the theory, but I'm pretty confident."

"Impressive. Have you figured a way to deal with Rex's upgraded nanites? As long as he has access to Van Kliess powers White Knight sees him as potential security risk."

"I know he thinks that Van Kliess can control Rex through the nanites. I don't believe that for a second, but I couldn't convince him of that. I tried to explain I don't understand how the merging process was even done so finding a way to undo it is impossible."

"He didn't want to listen. White Knight is a soldier not a scientist. He doesn't care how it works as long as it does." 

"Which would explain the vaccine itself Six. I've been going over the available data and I have to say this is one of the most complex vaccines I've ever seen. If it works then we can spare entire generations the fear of turning into an EVO!"

What is it?"

"Some of the data doesn't make sense to me. I mean we've been trying to create a cure for AIDS or an effective vaccine against HIV for decades and haven't even come close, but we create an EVO vaccine ready for human trials? It's preposterous Six! Some of the chemical used are very corrosive and could erode human tissue along with nanites. Also I don't understand how they programmed a virus into the chemicals. The testing results on the aborted fetus and animals indicate they took shortcuts to get where they are. I don't know if this will actually wrong, but a brilliant enough mind could use the vaccine and build upon it. I think Van Kliess is trying to reverse the effects and create serum that would make more EVOs like him and Rex. Six, Anya is one of the few people in the world smart enough and has the skills to do it. She's has to be the doctor Circe was talking about."

"Holiday, I know the cybernetics remind you of Anya and Circe said Dr. Hansen, but it can't be her. The apartment was completely consumed by fire. There was no way she could have survived."

"They never found a body Kaori, all the recent evidence clearly indicates a person with great intelligence and technical know how armed the Pack, augmented Rex and the new EVOs. You know Anya was developing the technology when she changed. If we hadn't backed her into a corner by threatening her work she might have come and joined us instead of joining Van Kliess!" Holiday exclaimed in hysteria. Six's eyebrows went up. They never addressed each other by first name unless they were sure they were alone or upset.

"You know as well as I do that Anya would have rather died then allow herself to be used by White Knight Quintessa. I don't mean she would commit suicide, but she loved her work and her life. Becoming an EVO ruined everything. Why would she join Van Kliess and help create more EVOs?"

"I don't know Kaori, but if she is alive we should find out why! She was our friend, our family. If she's alive she could come here and help us, maybe even cure Ulani of her EVO status. I won't give up on the possibility Kaori! When we attack I'm determined to find out the truth!"

Six stood up and put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Then I'll help you. We both have so few family members left it would be a shame to loose another. I'm going to check on Noah see if he's complete the regime for the day. I wish you luck Quintessa."

"Don't worry Kaori I won't fail, not this time," Holiday whispered. She uncurled the photo from her pocket. It showed her, Ulani, and Anya at a café in Boston during one of their get together. Harvard had only been about twenty miles from MIT and only fifty from Six's collage. It hadn't been that hard to get together during the weekends or week. As she glanced at twin's image tears started to fall as she recalled that day nearly four and half years ago.

_Ulani was giggling like a little school girl as she sat cross legged on the bed reading a fashion magazine. Just because she graduated from Harvard Graduate School of Education with masters in teaching didn't mean she could like high end fashion. "Come on Quintessa, you know Kaori wouldn't be offering you a job at Providence if he didn't want you around! You think he's finally ready to propose?"_

_ "Ulani! You know Kaori and I haven't been involved since he left the Marines last year. He said we needed a break; both of us are busy with our work. Since Providence recruited him to fight those EVOs he's been distant. I don't know if he loves me anymore to be honest," Holiday said styling her long hair up. It was the only difference between the twins. Ulani had short hair and she had long hair._

_ "Nonsense he wants you. I know you don't think much of Providence right now because of the destruction caused during their EVO captures, but a chance to be head doctor and researcher is not something that comes along often! Tessy you can save the world, bag your man, and have family! Don't waste this chance ugh!"_

_ "Ulani! Are you okay?"_

_ "I'm fine it's just a headache again! I promise I'll go see the doctor tomorrow okay? Now let's pick out a special outfit that will knock Kaori off his feet when you accept his offer later!" Ulani said. _

_ Later that night shortly after eleven something happened that changed the course of the Holiday sister's life. Quintessa had gone to dinner and heard more about the offer. He had indicated that the two of them would be on special assignment developing a "weapon" of sorts for Providence. Thinking it was biological agent she said she couldn't violate her ethics, but would think about the offer. When she got back to the apartment Ulani was tossing and turning in her sleep moaning in pain. _

_ Just when Quintessa had nearly fallen asleep a crash woke her up. She raced into her sister room in time to witness her turning into an EVO. She screamed for Ulani, but that led the spider to attack. Quintessa struggled, but the EVO wouldn't let up intent on cocooning her. Quintessa managed to grab the taser off the floor and shock her sister. She raced outside with her twin hot on her heels._

_ Ulani followed close behind cocooning people as she hunted her down. Suddenly a spotlight was on the EVO. Providence had arrived and was shooting Ulani with lasers. Six jumped in front of Holiday to make sure she was okay. "Is everything alright? You aren't hurt?"  
_

_ "Stop them please! That's Ulani! Stop your killing her!" _

_ "Stop shooting lasers! Try the experimental cure darts!" Six ordered. They fired darts filled with Rex nanites, but they didn't work. Ulani was striking back. Finally they subdued her with tranqs. They were about to kill her when Six ordered them to restrain her. _

_ A rolling video screen appeared between the two. White Knight was glaring angrily at the EVO. "I ordered you to kill all incurables Six. We can't afford to have them running around. After the stunt this one pulled I don't think it can be housed safely in our Petting Zoo." _

_ "Sir this Quintessa Holiday, the doctor you ordered me to get for the project involving Rex. That's her twin sister. I know she's incurable now, but if you would find it…"_

_ "No exceptions are to be made Six. We're at war! Kill it!"_

_ "Wait! Please she's my only family! Six, said something about a job with Providence! If agree to it will you keep Ulani alive? She's not dangerous as long as she's contained! Please I'm sure you have some place you can store her."_

_ "We do have the Hold where we can keep her. As long as she's not a threat she could stay there. If she becomes one we will kill her. In the meantime Holiday can come work for us and find a cure. Plus I'm certain that a ten year old curing EVO to a female presence better then a male."_

_ "Fine I agree to this arraignment for now. If things change don't expect mercy!" _

"Don't worry Ulani; I won't give up on you or Anya," Holiday vowed softly. Clutching the picture tightly she stuffed it back in her pocket and went back to work. She would save what was left of her family.

In Abysus life was going on as normal except now instead of few dozen animal EVOs and the Pack there were about three hundred EVOs of every variety making their homes in Abysus. Breach had happily returned a few days ago with her new friends going on and on about how much fun she had collecting them. When she wasn't training or doing missions for Van Kliess she would play with the younger EVOs laughing and acting like a little kid.

It had taken the whole Pack and all of Seven of Nine's androids to get everyone settled and checked over medically. Convincing the human EVOs to come hadn't been as hard as they thought. Everyone had seen Van Kleiss's stunt at the UN on TV. It gave several underground EVOs hope they could find a safe Haven although some had been skeptical at seeing Rex by Van Kliess side when he formally welcomed them to his home. He told them that this was a second chance for all EVOs and together they would put an end to Providence and create a world were no EVO had to hide! He had explained that soon they would be asked to perform other personal duties, but that could wait. Right now they had to prepare for the imminent invasion by Providence.

Van Kliess had personally helped transplant the dangerous flora into his land. Using his powers he had created subtle environments with rich soil for them to grow and thrive. With a little effort he could control the plants, but ensure they would only attack the enemy he'd asked Seven of Nine for a solution. Using her knowledge of plant biology she created a special biochip that monitored the plants health. During a crisis the chip could synch up with its caretaker robot and receive instructions on who to attack. It was ingenious!

Seven of nine had applied the same basic principle when she was asked to evaluate the health of the animal EVOs health. Now she did not have a degree in vetinarery care or zoology so she downloaded the entire course load into Nurse and Orderly matrix. It was a perfect solution seeing as how they were nearly indestructible! The two androids had examined each EVO and fitted them with shock collar afterwards. If the animals disobey a mild (really!) shock would go through their body stopping them in their tracks. With a little help from Skalamander and Biowulf they managed to tame the wild beasts. It was child's play after that to repair their damaged limbs with cybernetic prothstetics. Their rehab time was short due to being wild animals, but that gave them enough time for them to find food for the creatures. Now everything was perfect with the animal EVOs.

The creation of Abysus Town, the home for the new recruits was also proceeding nicely. Van Kliess felt that the new recruits should have a goal to work towards, mainly living in his castle so he forced them to build the town. Another reason was for them to get to know one another and gain a better control of their powers. It also gave Seven of Nine's androids a chance to update their medical records with the new recruit's info. Overall everyone was in decent health, only twenty percent had to be treated for serious medical problems such as parasitic infection or disease. Circe and Rex would help Breach out from time to time helping with the new recruits when Van Kliess didn't have them doing missions.

Currently Seven of Nine was currently in her secondary lab researching the vaccine trying to understand the chemical composition of the vaccine and how Providence was able to put computer virus into it. She had injected one of her special nanites into a sample of the concoction. The data transmitted into her mind didn't make sense.

"That can't be right. Why would they risk putting sodium chloride even in small doses into the vaccine? I know they based the design of this vaccine on a subunit vaccine (a vaccine that takes a fragment of the disease, usually containing a surface protein of the disease, and generates an immune response), but even using fragments of deactivate nanites mixed with chemicals to boost immunity while at the same time eradicating the nanites is dangerous. Some of these chemicals they're using to transmit the computer virus are deadly to both the nanites and living tissue. Hmm that's interesting," Seven said, examining the slide more closely.

"What have you learned Seven? Have you figured a way to reverse engineer the vaccine yet to create a serum for creating EVOs?" Van Kliess asked, appearing in the middle of the lab from a grove of tree trunks.

"DOC GET A MASK AND SCRUBS ON HIM NOW! THIS IS A STERILE ZONE SHAKA!" Seven shouted, as her head android quickly cleaned, gowned, and sanitized the area. "Shaka, you know this area is restricted because of the potential dangers. Next time listen to me! As to answer your question was Rome built in a day? NO! My studies of the vaccine and their research data show that they did take a few short cuts and this product should still be in the development phase not the human testing one."

"Then it's a dud? It poses no threat to our kind?"

"I didn't say that I said that it should still be in development not that it doesn't work. When I exposed the vaccine to a slide containing non EVO blood the reaction was violent to say the least. The vaccine created the proper immune response creating white blood cells containing the chemical computer virus. When they got close to the nanites the white blood cells delivered their toxic load causing the nanites to go inert. At least that was the case in seventy five percent of the test. The other twenty five percent mutated. When exposed to actual EVO blood the vaccine attempted to mutate to handle them, but it didn't always work. Still this proves they can create a synthetic cure based on Rex's nanites to eliminate our kind."

"So it is a potential threat that must be dealt with. You need to create that serum and grow us an army to take out Providence now!"

"Shaka, when did you last clean your ears? I told you my testing was only in its initial stage and I don't have anything conclusive. I don't have access to a lot of normal human blood and the EVOs blood I have used is not the best quality. To fully understand the vaccine and its dangers would take at least a year and half."

"We're at war with Providence whose about to attack our home in two weeks! Your little worm may not have burrowed its way into all of Providences sensitive files, but according to Orderly they are planning a raid to take back what's there's. Even with our new defense capabilities I can't underestimate our old friends' knack for finding ways around obstacles in their path. I need to know if we have an advantage we can use against them," Van Kliess demanded.

"My Lord I don't know what to tell you. I maybe a genius and master of many fields, but I can't create miracles out of thin air. In order to create an effective serum I need to truly understand the vaccine. I have begun some preliminary work on a serum based on Rylander's formula. He was able to use a gas to create timed EVOs, but the gas wasn't able to trigger anything, but junk genes and time release was because of the formulas short life span. To create a designer serum I need to be able to combine Rylander's formula with the vaccine and my own engineering. We are at least two and half years from that. About the same length of time it's going to take for me to adapt my cloning technique to create accelerated growth for developing DNA in tanks. I'm sorry, but it's the truth," Seven of Nine replied in an even tone of voice.

Van Kliess looked like he wanted to destroy the whole lab, but Doc was nearby ready to knock out their out of control lord's tantrum. Finally Van Kliess slumped down and looked at her with a forlorn expression. "Are you saying there's no way for phase three to begin on schedule?" 

"My lord you can still have the new recruits have children. By the time their toddlers we can inject them with the experimental serum and see if it works. I know you wanted immediate results, but science takes time my love. Besides we can still learn a lot watching their development. Rex can still lead us into a better future, he'll just have to do it the old fashion way. By the way where are he and the Pack?"

"Performing another raid on the doctors listed in the clinic files. Scaring them and finding out what connected them to Providence has given us a wealth of new information on the entire operation. We also tracked down the patients and discovered why they were chosen for the clinical trial. Perhaps this info could help you."

"It will and in the meantime you get further alienates the public against Providence making you the savior of the world. It also serves as a nice diversionary tactic so when they raid us they don't know what to expect. Nice going my lord. You should go wait for them I'm sure Rex would be happy to see you. I have work to do. The minute I get a breakthrough I'll let you know. Bye," Seven told him. The minute he was gone Seven collapsed into her chair crying softly.

"My lady what's wrong? Are you sick? Do I need to get you to quarantine? Why are you crying," Doc asked hurriedly.

"It's nothing Doc. I'm fine really, I just needed to cry," Seven assured him. But inside her thoughts recalled the day she was brought to Shaka after being rescued from the fire. She had been furious with him shouting curses and she had actually slapped him across the face for his audacity in believing she would help him. She had been prepared to leave when Van Kliess whispered a promise to her. He knew her EVO self had changed _inside_ as well as outside meaning many of her systems were now "borgified" for lack of better term. The chance of her conceiving and carrying a child to term was very slim, but he promised her a child. That was the main reason she stayed, she wanted another child with him.

Van Kliess was happy to see his son and friends returning from another successful raid. Breach and Skalamander were chatting happily while Biowulf was looking serious. Circe and Rex were holding hands and laughing as they talked about the raid. "It's good to see you all again. Biowulf I take it the mission was a success?"

"My Lord the doctor we raided was about to switch jobs and work with Providence full time. Thanks to our interrogation methods me managed to prevent that and learned a great deal about how Providence integrates itself with the general public. This could help in bringing down the whole organization!" 

"Yeah and give us a chance to bust a few more heads!" Skalamander stated.

"I want to send Doctor Holiday and her friends on a one way trip to the Arctic Circle!" Breach exclaimed.

"Let's settle down a bit okay? I mean those Providence agents that responded would have had us if it wasn't for Rex's quick thinking. He saved the day."

"You did my son? How did you do that exactly?" 

"Ah it was nothing. I just grew a tree grove and cut it down. Thanks to the domino effect all those agents were stuck under a lot of foliage letting us escape. Don't worry I'm fine, better then that. Providence should beware if they come here searching for a fight they're going to get one curtsey of Generator Rex!"


	7. Six's Invasion

The day had arrived. Both sides were ready for the confrontation of a life time. Noah's skills had improved tremendously, he was no the equal of Rex without EVO powers. His kickboxing skills were that of at least mid weight contender, he could hit a target from five hundred yard or bash them up with his fight sticks, and thanks to Six's relentless training his stamina and speed were top notched. He was wearing his agent armor, but with green sleeves and special jacket his family made for him. They couldn't stop him from going on this dangerous mission, but they could make him promise to come back alive if possible. Noah had sworn it and given each of them, especially Noelani a big hug, before boarding the Keep and heading off for Abysus.

Six was giving the mission briefing to the group with White Knight listening in. All around them agents were preparing for the assault by checking their lasers, making sure they had their gas masks, and their tech was working properly. Callan was giving orders designating who went with what strike time. "Make sure your communicators are functioning properly! We are going into a war zone and the last thing any of us need is to loose touch with one another. I intend for every man to come back alive! Six, your in command of this mission, so start debriefing us so we can get this show the road already."

"Yes, Six we've put this mission on hold long enough. We should have gassed all of Abysus and retrieved the vaccine a long time ago. Thanks to your desire to air on caution we might have lost our only advantage in the war. I won't accept anything less the success on this mission or so help me I will have you demoted."

"I understand sir. Gather around troops this is our final mission briefing. I have compiled all the data from our spy satellite and our recon troops and devised a strategy that should help ensure success. As of two hours ago the entirety of Abysus is under powerful force field. The force field is being generated by one main generator located in Abysus town and five relay located around the plant perimeter. In order to gain access to Abysus we need to get through that field." 

"Does the field go all the way underground? If it doesn't we could slip under without alerting them to our presences," Callan suggested. They did have an experimental digger he'd been itching to try out.

"The field does extend a few feet underground, but that isn't the main problem. Van Kleiss's pet worms from the UN are tunneling around underneath there in random search patterns. Even with the diggers radar the chance of being eaten alive is too great," Six responded.

"I'm assuming you have another way to get the troops inside?" White Knight asked.

"Holiday and I noticed that force field constantly fluctuates meaning the energy signature is on random pattern. Callan, the Keep, and one other flyer will bombard the force field with laser blast. Each time you land a blast check your computer to see with the frequency is being used. Once you blasted for about twenty minutes download the info into the cascade bombs and drop them. The force field will fluctuate creating gaps. That's when the forces on the ground will move in. The gaps will only last a few minutes before they reboot the field so you'll be keeping them distracted from the air. It is imperative that once were inside you keep them busy."

"Our troops will move in from two directions creating a pincer. We first have to make it through EVO plants. MAKE SURE TO WEAR YOUR GAS MASK! These plants have been documented to be able to move on their own short distance to attack. These attacks include toxic pollen, razor sharp leaves, vines that can constrict you to death. The EVO plants are being tended to caretaker robots that will assist them in taking down us. Defeating this vegetation will not be easy. They are resistant to most pesticides, fire, and regenerate at alarming rate."

"You're making this undergrowth sound impossible to get rid of Six. How are we supposed to achieve our objective if the plants are invincible? They must have some kind of vulnerability we can exploit," White Knight demanded.

"Sir, if I may interject I discovered a solution to defeating the EVO flora. Van Kliess has a difficult time maintaining control over the foreign flora because it's not integrated as heavily with Abysus nanites. That means they aren't able to call for help. If we take out the robots the plants can flash frozen with the ice bombs attached to your belts. The resulting flash freeze would kill most if not all the EVO plants. The stragglers wouldn't be in a position to attack us," Holiday responded, demonstrating with a sample from Blinky and a little bit of ice.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but its going to take a lot of time to get through the jungle. We're going to make enough noise to be considered an out of control house party. That's going to be like a dinner bell for the animal EVOs to come dine on us!" Bobo hooted. "You said those creeps were enhanced and trained! Have you been able to identify all the creatures and when they patrol were?"

"He brings up a valid point. Animal EVOs, even tamed ones, can be unpredictable and dangerous when they feel threatened. Our guns might contain enough sedative to knock out an elephant, but it's not going to have the same effect on every monster we come across," Noah questioned. His training runs in the Petting Zoo had taught him a lot including that not all EVOs could be tranquilized. You never knew which one would shake it off or who would drop down.

"You bring up a valid point unfortunately there is no way to know for certain which EVOs will be susceptible to the sedative. That is why if the tranquilizer doesn't take affect with in eight minutes you have permission to fire lethal rounds. Our scans show that the weak points to aim for are the joints on the prothethetics and their collars. The collars emit an electric shock designed to control the beasts. If you manage to hit one you could overload it causing the beast to be electrocuted. We may lose several men on this part due to having an unknown amount of animal EVOs running around so be careful."

"The last defense perimeter before we can storm Van Kliess citadel is small town full of EVOs similar to Rex in that they have control over their powers. Our surveillance estimates there's about a hundred or so EVOs in the town. We know they have some degree of control over their powers and possess their sanity. Footage shows that their powers range from elemental control to flight. These EVOs haven't been trained in their powers and using them for prolong periods does exhaust them, but make no mistake they are very dangerous."

"How do propose we handled them Six? Without Rex you have no ability to cure the EVOs. Your strike team will be tiring at this point and there is no way you can capture and contain all of them. What are you going to do?" White Knight asked.

"We can't just kill them? They may be EVOs, but their human too!" Noah exclaimed.

"Noah's right, killing any of the EVOs here might result in a backlash of revenge that we are not prepared to deal with. Avoiding unnecessary killing could be the difference from walking out alive or being buried six feet under," Holiday responded quickly. She didn't want to give White Knight any chance to kick Noah off this mission or declare a massacre.

"I agree Holiday so each of the agents will be carrying extra ammo in order to subdue the EVOs; if this mission is successful we'll bring them back to Providence HQ for containment and cure later. After we have subdued the entire town the remaining agents who have survived will enter the citadel. Our target is this small laboratory. The vaccine will be held there. Holiday plus two bodyguards will enter the lab due to the medical risk. The rest of us will provide cover. Once we've secured the vaccine our mission is to defeat the Pack and retrieve Rex. If you spot Van Kliess orders are to put an end to him no matter what. After we have secured both our packages we need to knock out the main generator to bring down the force field. Callan that will be your cue to pick us up and get us out of there before the enemy has a chance to recover. I expect this mission to take no more then half an hour at the most. We have trained for any and all possibilities that could come up. You are the finest Providence has to offer. If we stick to the plan all of us will come back safe and sound. Double check everything we'll be arriving in Abysus in ten minutes! Dismissed!"

"Never seen the suit so serious before about a mission. He must really be concerned about the kid. So Blondie you ready for this? This isn't going to be like anything you've experienced before. Think you can handle it?" Bobo asked, grabbing extra laser pistols just in case he needed them.

"I'm ready for anything Abysus or Van Kliess can throw at me," Noah assured him strapping on a gas mask. Twirling his fight sticks he shoved them into their holsters. "Let's get Rex back!"

Ten minutes later the Keep was hovering over the force field protecting Abysus from outside invasion. The Pack was gathered around the main control station in the citadel watching the video feed as Providence began their attack. It was amusing to watch them try and bring the field down.

"Providence is stupid! We know all their secrets! The force field is to strong for their little toy guns. No way they get in here. To bad I wanted to play with big brother best friend. He's shiny and cute!" Breach giggled in pleasure.

"You must be joking. How can you possibly like that little worm?" Biowulf muttered under his breath while Rex was glaring at him. There was nothing wrong with Breach liking Noah. Better Breach forms a relationship with Noah then Rex.

"I must admit Seven I'm quite pleased with what your little worm managed to dig up. Providence things they have the drop on us, but even with all their data nothing they do will make a difference," Van Kliess stated.

"I wouldn't count on that my Lord. Ugh, these laser blasts are weakening the force field. I can't draw anymore power from the generator without risking a chance of blackout. If that happens the vaccine will deteriorate along with any of our research samples. I'm trying to draw power from the electric EVOs who agreed to man the relay station, but it's difficult to convert their bioelectrical energy into some useful. Ah I don't know how long this is going to last," Seven said as they took another big jolt.

"There about to deploy their cascade bombs! Don't we have a defense against that? Rex, can't you talk to Keep and prevent it from dropping its load" Circe demanded.

"My technopathy has increased, but not that much. I have to be within a few feet of what I'm trying to control. I could try," Rex said closing his eyes. His limbs light up with the greenish blue light. He focused all his power on the Keep picturing the control systems. He clenched his fists tightly. "Come on stay closed stay closed."

"It's working Rex! Keep it up and the Keep will be disabled!" Skalamander cheered him on. On screen the Keep and the flyers were trembling and trying to force their bay doors open. "A few more minutes and we've won!"

Rex was sweating and his body was starting to tremble from the effort. His mind was buzzing as he somehow heard the conversations going on inside the fleet. They were trying to force the doors open. Suddenly it became too much at Rex had to let go or risk a blood clot. The bombs dropped opening gaps and the perimeter alarm went off as the two Providence groups made their way inside. "I'm sorry Dad. I wasn't able to stop them."

"It's okay son. Just rest for a few minutes and you'll be fine. I want all flying and power type EVOs to attack that fleet right now! If we can keep them busy they won't be able to come back for their troops. Also engage all defense protocols. If Providence wants a fight they're going to get one."

At the moment Six's group was struggling to make it through the dense thicket of plants. Six led the way cutting down the normal foliage with his katanas. Behind him was Holiday with her gun ready. Next came a bunch of agents then came Bobo and Noah with a few more agents bringing up the rear. Everyone was alert and keeping their eyes open for trouble. So far nothing bad had happened.

"Team Two report your position now. Have you come into contact with any resistance yet?" Six questioned via his communicator. He cut down a normal tree and the group found themselves is a small grassy patch. In the distance Six spied one of those environment robots tending to some ivy. He held up his hand stopping the group and gave them a signal to spread out. "Team Two come in. What is your position?"

"We're… attack! The E…plants…can…mani…norm…foli! I repeat…ev…pl..can…mani…norm…foliage!" There was a burst of static as the communicator cut out, but Six didn't have to worry about that as the grass he was standing on started growing at alarming rate trying to bury the team alive. "Get off the grass now!"

"Easier said then done suit! I told you the jungle was dangerous! Take that yeah!" Bobo screeched and hooted as he ripped and the bit the grass apart. The chimp was in a losing battle as the grass kept growing. "They really should have put up a don't walk on the grass sign!"

"Less complaining and more fighting back! I'm going to try a freeze blast!" Noah shouted. He was struggling to put the cartridge in the blaster, but the grass tore it out of his hand and crushed it. Bad move as ice started spreading across the patch killing it. As the grass splintered into a million pieces the group noticed the caretaker robot increasing the heat and watering the ivy like mad. The EVO plant responded by creating whips of sharp blades that attacked the group. One agent couldn't get out of the way fast enough and found himself gushing blood from a sever chest injury.

"Six! My nanite meter is going nuts! The grass wasn't an EVO like the ivy! I think the plant instructed the caretaker to spread some of its seeds to control the grass!" Holiday shouted. She was firing her blaster and attempting to tend to the wounded man injury when the ground opened up and swallowed him! "We have to keep moving!"

"Agreed fire you freeze cartridges at the base of the plant on my mark! Mark!" Six commanded. As the rest of his men fired their guns at the base of the plants Six raced towards the caretaker avoiding the whips as he went. The ivy let out a wail of discontent and ordered the caretaker to protect it from danger. The caretaker rolled in front of the ivy turning up the heat and water in an attempt to defend its charge. This was what Six was counting on as he jumped off the ground and did a front flip swinging his katanas as he went. The extra momentum caused the blades to slice cleanly through the caretaker getting rid of it.

The ivy shrieked and uprooted itself to kill Six, but that was the opening Noah and Bobo needed. Before the ivy could take more then two steps Bobo blasted off every single sharp whip. Noah darted forward and tore the roots out with fight sticks. The ivy fell to the ground in a wriggling ball unable to move. It kept shrieking until Six stabbed in causing it to wilt a die. "Good job both of you, but we have ways to go before we get out of this jungle so stay sharp. Holiday! What's the damage?"

"We lost Agent Adams, and most of the men are sporting sever cuts, but were fine for now. I tried contacting Team Two, but got nothing. Same with the Keep, but I can see with my own two eyes our aerial support is being hammered," Holiday replied, pointing to the sky. Everyone looked up and saw at least thirty flying EVOs carrying power based EVOs attacking the fleet.

"Looks like our invasion forces are encountering very tough resistance Six. What should we do now?" Noah asked. He was very tired after just one fight, but refused to give in.

"Our objective is the same. We'll continue pressing on until we reach the citadel. Once we have the citadel secured we find the vaccine and Rex and get out. We can't count on meeting up with Team Two so everyone be alert! We'll need every man and woman to achieve our goal. Move out!" Six ordered the small group.

The group continued on the way unsure about the well being of their comrades. The jungle was very thick and they encountered dozens more caretaker robots and their charges which ranged from cactus that could shoot its nails with deadly precession to trees that wanted to stomp them, and lastly deadly fields of flowers that would make you sleep permanently. They finally made it out of the jungle and tried contacting Team Two again to no avail.

They had stopped to take a break for a few minutes when they heard the sounds of approaching animals. They took off running only to end up being surrounded by two groups of animals. Four giant two headed black wolves with some weird growths on their backs that resembled sharp blades along with a three lioness with flaming manes and three eyes circled the group. The front limbs of the creatures were shiny and you could hear the faint clicks of gears meaning those limbs were artificial. Their shock collars could be seen.

"Well this is quite the dilemma. Everyone stay calm and make no sudden movements," Six ordered.

"You don't have to tell me twice. No way am I ending up lunch for a bunch of animals!" Bobo hissed.

"Why haven't they attacked us yet? Its like they're waiting for something?" Noah mused quietly. He watched in stunned disbelief as the leader of the wolf back, a huge black male with scare on his front right leg seemed to be communicating with the lead lioness, one who had a foot of tail missing. "They're communicating with each other!"

"Impossible! It's not possible for cross species communication to coordinate an attack together even if they're EVOs!" Holiday insisted, but she was slowly revising her opinion as the wolves and lioness spread out. Close enough to keep them boxed in, but far enough to prevent them from accidently attacking each other. Her eyes widened as she saw their artificial limbs grow giving the longer strides and reach with deadly claws. "Everyone get ready with your tranquilizers. They're about to attack!"

The two leaders let out a howl and roar that echoed across Abysus. In a flash they were under attack. The three wolves attacked on the left flank while two lionesses took the right. The leaders headed straight for the center baring their teeth. The group shot the tranqs, but EVOs were to fast. Soon they had several agents pinned down and were ripping off their armor to get to the soft, tender, juicy flesh beneath. Screams of agony could be heard when one agent found his right arm ripped off by a mauling lioness.

Noah was rolling around in the dirt trying to keep the two heads of the wolf from simultaneously biting his head and heart from his body. He stuffed one fight stick in one mouth and used the other to bash the second head. "Get off of me you overgrown mutt!" Noah shouted. Using his newly built strength he kicked the creature over his head and off him. Snatching his stun gun he aimed and fired hitting it dead center. The wolf let out a yelp before it came crashing down. "One down six to go," 

"Watch out kid it's coming from behind!" one of the agents yelled. A lioness was racing towards Noah. He fired two rounds, but they had no effect. Right before the lioness could tackle him Six slashed the collar damaging it causing it to deliver a rather severe shock causing the beast cybnetic limbs to blow off and leave the poor creature thrashing in pain. The rest of the beasts turned tail and ran after seeing their fallen comrades.

"Who's not dead? Sound off now!" Six ordered. They had lost three more men and everyone had suffered more injuries. At this rate they wouldn't reach the citadel. "Holiday, give them as much first aid as we can spare. This much blood is bound to draw more attention then we want. We move out in ten minutes. Check your guns and equipment. We are dealing with highly organized pack mentality and then we have the chaos of the human EVOs to deal with afterwards."

"Six, I can't fix these men in ten minutes! Most of them need major surgery!" Holiday protested, but Six ignored her. "Fine, I'll do my best, but we can't afford anymore losses!" she grumbled. Noah and Bobo helped her quickly sew up their wounds and wrap the bandages over injuries. Holiday wished she could give them some pain pills, but that would dull their senses. They continued on their way.

The group continued hiking and were attacked by many more beasts included mutated moles, deadly lizards, and birds that could incinerate you with one glance. Six valiantly lead his team through the perimeter until they stumbled upon on Team Two. They were down to half strength and their air support was still under attack. After a quick breather they started making their way stealthily towards the citadel hoping to bypass the town, but they were soon spotted by the remaining villagers. They looked pissed off to see Providence invading their new home. Lord Van Kliess had promised safety and freedom from persecution. A chance to start a new life and build an EVO utopia. Now these invaders came to take it all away from them? Not a chance! 

"This is as far as you Providence agents go! Prepare to die! For the glory of Abysus and Lord Van Kliess attack!" the leader, an EVO who could use his fingernails as needle darts commanded. The rest of the EVOs shouted in agreement. Soon the two teams were under siege!

The EVOs who could use elemental based powers struck first scattering the teams. Two EVOs one who could use fire and the other who generated lightning combined their two attacks together. Their attack was aimed at Bobo because they viewed him as a traitor to EVOs for helping Providence. Bobo ducked under the attack avoiding being scorched or shocked, but his little fez was destroyed in the process. "Oh you did not just do that!"

"Hell we did! You're a disgrace to your species!" the two shouted.

Nearby Holiday performed a back bridge to avoid an EVO with long stretchy limbs that could balloon up and smack a person into a human pancake. Rising up to her feet she fired several shots using up her entire cartridge of tranquilizers to take out the EVO. She reloaded quickly and shouted into her communicator, "Six, we need to keep moving now! The rest of the team can handled these guys. Our group should make a break for the citadel now!"

"Agreed. This is Six; I need everyone save Bobo, Noah, Jones and Prince to accompany me and Holiday into the citadel. The rest of you stay and subdue these EVOs. Noah, clear us a path now!" Six ordered.

"Gotcha Six. I think you guys need a time out!" Noah shouted, arming some bombs in his hands. He flung the devices just as they went off. Only one was an explosion, which caused the EVOs to scatter, the others had been smoke and ice bombs to confuse and subdue them. Using the distraction the others made their way through the crowd and Van Kleiss's stronghold.

They burst into the citadel weapons blazing, but encountered no resistance. The main hall was empty. Six frowned and motioned for the group to follow him. They continued down the steps and still there was no sign of the Pack, Van Kliess, or Rex. "Keep a sharp eye out. Just because we haven't met with any resistance doesn't mean they abandon this place. Holiday is your nanite detector picking up any activity inside the structure?"

"There's too much nanite activity to get an accurate reading. I can say for sure that these are the strongest readings I've gotten in a long time. Turn right here Six. This corridor will take us to infirmary and labs."

They made their way down the corridor until they reached the infirmary doors. Holiday was stunned by what she saw and couldn't help but take a quick peek. What she saw put her lab to shame. She heard Six calling her when she struck by someone with inhuman strength trying to stick with some needles. "HELP!"

"There will be no help for you intruder! I won't let you harm Dr. Hansen!" Nurse shouted, as she pinned Holiday to the floor. The fingers on her right hand dripped with different concoctions ready to inject them into Holiday. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, back off!" Holiday snapped. Using all the strength in her lower body she started pushing Nurse off. That gave her some room to reach into her pocket, grip a scalpel and stab it into Nurse's arm. The android started leaking fluid and stumbled off Holiday who was joined by the rest of her team.

"I don't know what you are exactly, but I order you to cease your actions and take us to the vaccine this instant!" Six ordered his katanas at the ready.

"Never Agent Six! All of us androids will fight to protect Dr. Hansen's work! Orderly, Intern, Med Student get out here and help me! They want to steal Dr. Hansen's work!" Nurse shouted. Soon she was joined by the rest of her brethren each brandishing a deadly medical tool. "You're going to pay for what you've done!"

"I think not. Prince, Jones on my mark fire the special charges," Six instructed. He then crossed his katanas activating their magnetic feature. The androids felt their bodies being dragged across the corridor against their will. With a nod from Six the two agents fired electrical charges hitting their marks. The androids internal networks were overrun and they collapsed deactivate to the floor. "Good job men we should keep movi…"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The screams came out of nowhere. The group watched in horror as metallic coils and metal net captured the two agents and dragged them out of sight down the corridor. Without hesitation they followed the two capture agents until vanished into the walls at the end of the corridor near the entrance to the bio lab. They scanned the area, but found no sign of life.

"That was beyond creepy! It was like something out of a horror movie? What if were next?"

"Noah you have to calm down! Right now the important thing is to secure the vaccine, find Rex, and get the heck out of here pronto."

"Wait, someone's here. I can sense them. Show yourself!"

"I see you haven't changed in the least Kaori. Still the serious tough soldier guy you've always been. What did you ever see in him Quintessa?" a voice asked. The air around the entrance seemed to shimmer and suddenly Seven of Nine appeared with Doc standing next to her carrying a bio container with the vaccine and data inside. Seven looked at her old friends with a sense of nostalgia and anger. "It's good to see you two again and I see you brought your pet and young Mr. Bradshaw. Rex will be pleased, but I think Breach will be ecstatic to see you. She just loves your blond hair. I think she might ask you on a date."

While Noah attempted to keep his lunch down with Bobo's help Six and Holiday lowered their weapons slightly and looked at their old friend. They saw her Borg like parts, her one piece suit, but most importantly her expression. Holiday was the first to speak. "Anya, I can't believe it's you. We thought that you had died in that fire. You don't know how much I missed you."

"You missed me really Quintessa? I find that hard to believe when both you and Kaori abandoned me to die in my own lab. How could the both of you do that me? I was you friend! I supported you Quintessa and helped you deal with Ulani turning into an incurable EVO. I gave you advice and was willing to donate my time and work to helping you with the EVOs and Rex Kaori! Then the minute I transform the two of you forget all that and hunt me down like a common criminal!" Seven shouted angrily.

"It wasn't exactly like that Anya you have to believe us. We wanted you to come work with us in Providence. We pleaded with White Knight to let you be able to continue your work and that talking with you might have been a better solution. It was him not us who took everything from you. That night when we came to collect you we didn't know that the agents had been told to capture with excessive force. It wasn't our fault they got carried away and the fire started. I tried to rescue you," Six said, his voice filled with grief and emotion. He took off his shades showing his hazel eyes as gesture of good faith.

Seven spat at them her eyes full of anger. "I should have guess dear old White Knight was more important then me. That man has a screwed up idea of how our relationship is suppose to be. You knew about it and yet you still trusted him. Makes me almost glad that the man thinks I'm dead."

"Whether your intentions were pure or not doesn't change the outcome of what happened. My mistress was brought to Lord Van Kleiss's stronghold and he was the one who tended to her burns and gave her a home. Gave her a life again not you," Doc scolded angrily.

"Why did you choose to work for Van Kliess anyways? I know he saved your life, but you never were one to roll over and do others bidding just being you owed them."

"I think wearing those shades have blinded you Kaori. I know he's changed a lot since collage, but Shaka is still Shaka. I mean how many people have the last name Van Kliess?"

"Wait a minute are you saying that Van Kliess is Shaka from school! I mean I thought he looked familiar when I met him at the embassy, but that was years ago so I wasn't sure. Anya I thought you hadn't forgiven him for what he did to you? I mean he left you alone when you miscarried."

"Things change and people forgive others for their mistakes Quintessa. I will always love Shaka and I willingly joined his group after what I learned about Providences protocols. I was never certain if you two were kept in the loop knowing how dear old White Knight operates, but one thing was certain. I had to help stop you. Sure being an EVO ruined my life, but it also improved it in ways you've never known. With my enhancement my research and development has improved tenfold. Thanks to these I was able to persuade Rex to join the right side in this fight."

"What the heck have you done to my buddy you crazy lady? Where is he? Tell me right now or I'll oops," Bobo hollered as accidently fired his pistols. Six and Holiday could only watch in horror as the shot headed for an unprotected Anya.

Anya let the attack hit her in the chest. Instead of harming her the fabric of her one piece seemed to fire the blast back at Bobo. The humans watched in disbelief as the fabric take a life of its own fixing the damage in her one piece. Anya smiled at them. "You didn't think I wore this just as fashion statement did you? After the fire most of my body became hypersensitive to air and light due to my internal implants under my skin. I created this nanomesh to work in tandem with my internal enhancements regulating most of my systems. It also corresponds to my unique nanites giving the fabric unique properties such as invulnerability to weapons, camo mood, and mood changer just to name a few. But enough about me, I think its time for us to have our grand finale. Breach now!" Anya shouted snapping her fingers. Suddenly the group was teleported to who knows where.

The group reappeared in a giant training arena complete with stands, gymnastics equipment to side along with lights and a giant video scoreboard. Sitting at the far end on a giant throne was Van Kliess looking amused at them. Seven was leaning against the throne with Doc behind. Rex was sitting in a smaller a throne next to him with Circe in his lap. The remainder of the back was kneeling and looking at the group with contempt.

"Where are we? I don't remember this place in the blue prints," Holiday hissed.

"Be thankful that Dr. Hansen ordered you to bring all of you here! If I had my way doctor you be lost in the Arctic Circle while your boyfriend and the stupid monkey are having a reunion with those scorpions! Of course cutie Noah would get to stay in my room!" Breach shouted, waving her hands at Noah who was squirming.

"Welcome old friends it's wonderful to see you again. I had my little Breach bring you to my personal training arena. You don't think my Pack acquired their skills by just lounging around now do you? I've had my son and his friends training in here every day for weeks ever since we learned about you impending invasion," Van Kliess explained.

"I don't know how you survived Rylander's lab or what sick twisted game you have planned for your reverse serum, but it won't last! Give us back Rex and the vaccine now or else!" Six ordered.

"I wouldn't go back with you_ Agent Six_ if you paid me a million dollars! Nothing changes since our last encounter except I'm not going start convulsing. I have control of my powers and I plan to use them to get rid of you. Noah, please for sake of our friendship don't make to do this the hard way. Join us freely; I'm sure Breach would love to go out a date with you. You could join Circe and me on a double date."

"Rex, buddy you know I would love to go out on a double date with you, even with Breach, but I rather it be with us back home. I don't know what's going through your mind, but I will fight if it means you come home," Noah told him.

"Such a shame, I was hoping to avoid more bloodshed, but if you refuse to leave then I have no choice. So far I have ordered my subjects to disable your forces and hold them prison. No one has died yet and it can stay this way if you do as I say. I order you to lay down your weapons and surrender. Providence will comply with my demands and the future for EVOs everywhere can begin," Van Kliess commanded. "Failure to comply and well you'll take your chances against my Pack."

"For once in your lives do the smart thing Kaori, Quintessa and just give up," Seven pleaded.

"Sorry I'm under orders not to give up. We either succeed or die trying."

"Then you have signed your death warrant!" Van Kliess snapped his fingers. Instantly the Pack sprang into action. Skalamander shot crystal projectiles at Bobo and went after him. Six found himself doing the tango with Six as the two battled on. Breach spat at Holiday before turning her attention to Noah who got into a kickboxing stance and the two went after it. Holiday was being double teamed by Circe and Rex while Seven and Van Kliess watched from their thrones. "This should be interesting don't you think Anya?"

"Shouldn't we be down there helping them? You and I both know that Kaori and Quintessa have a knack for pulling a rabbit out their hats. Breach isn't even fighting her opponent seriously and I'm not sure whose going to win a fight between two animals."

"You shouldn't worry so much. If things take a turn for the worse we'll step in. Right now just make sure that your android keeps our prize safe."

"No worries Lord Van Kliess. They are getting this container unless they deactivate me."

Bobo had ditched his laser pistols and was currently on Skalamander's back trying to pound him into the ground, but Skalamander just grew more crystals on his back nearly impaling the chimp. Bobo jumped off and threw a Bobo Bomb at him only to have it knocked away. "You're a lot tougher then last time you sorry excuse for a salamander."

"At least I don't smell like wet monkey! You're going to pay for all those times you attack me! The Pack is going to rule the world and you're going to be a throw rug!" Skalamander shouted, firing more crystals his aim getting better with each projectile.

"How many times are we going to do this little dance before you give up? My katanas beat your claws any day of the week," Six shouted as he did a sword dance his sensei's taught him. Biowulf matched him move for move. He even managed to switch it up and take a shot out of him with his legs. Six winced as his left knee buckled and blood started spewing out his knee.

"I've learned a few new tricks since our last encounter. I have to admit that I hated when the kid joined us, but since then Rex has proven himself worthy. I hope he kills your girlfriend!" Biowulf taunted, knowing that even a cool tempered guy like Six would loose it. Six let out a battle cry and the two started dancing the samba with a little bit of the foxtrot.

On another side of the arena Noah was on his toes as he attempted to keep track of Breach's entire portal. A few times when he was doing a heel kick or right jab a portal would pop up and he end up hurting himself instead. He glared at Breach who was giggling. "Oh this is a wonderful first date. Instead of dancing around why don't we go to a movie next time?"

"What is with you? I mean I heard you were a bit crazy, but this is ridiculous. Why are you treating this like it some sort of game?" Noah asked, as he did a semi circular kick only to have her large hands block it. She threw two punches which he blocked and then did a bolo punch only have her intercept it with a portal. "I have to admit you're a good fighter, and well even with the arms you're attractive."

"Then will you stay and play with my toys and have fun with me?" Breach asked. "Big shiny brother Rex would love to have you around some!"

"Sorry Breach, but I got family back home and a little sister who's counting on me brings Rex back. I guess we're at a stalemate huh?" With that said the two teens continued their battle.

Nearby Holiday was struggling in her battle. Rex had recovered enough to use his technopathy to cause the scoreboard to explode blinding her. That's when Circe let loose her call blasting Holiday several feet. Circe got ready to scream again, but had to dodge as Holiday started shooting at her. Rex created his cannon and blasted a boulder which he fractured into several pieces striking her one nearly took off her head. "Rex please you have to listen to me! Van Kliess is lying to you! I don't know how, but he replaced your DNA with his, making it look like a genetic match to make you stay."

"Seven of Nine aka our Dr. Hansen already went over with me what she did after I was rescued from Providence. I know how you scrambled my memories, infected my nanites and damaged my DNA when you used me as weapon. I'm not going to listen to you anymore," Rex snarled at her, his eyes were filled with anger. Holiday had never seen him like this before.

Rex created his Punk Busters kicking slabs of stone at her. She threw a grenade blasting it apart. She rolled out of the way from more cannon shots and managed to avoid more attacks by Rex. Circe came up from behind a kicked her and then tried to punch her. Holiday caught her arm and flipped then teen. "Don't even think about using your scream!"

Circe kicked her in the chest and rolled upright. "Don't think you can tell me what to do. You're not my mom!"

"No, but I'm sure where your mom is she's worried sick about you. Circe please stop this. Rex belongs with Providence!" Holiday stated as palmed two devices.

Circe saw red when her mother was mention. Her second mouth opened all the way and let loose her most powerful scream ever. It stopped everyone in their tracks. But Holiday stood her ground, her ears protected by special sonic plugs. She hurled a special sonic bomb right into Circe's stomach. The bomb exploded and soon all the EVOs were in pain as the special frequency agitated their nanites. Circe took the brunt of it being the closet. She clutched her stomach and cried out before fainting. 

"Circe! Shaka get me down there now! She needs help!" 

"Don't have to tell me twice," Van Kliess snapped.

"CIRCE! You're going to pay for that!" Rex screamed summoning plants and machines all over the place. He merged them into a giant construct and sent it to after Holiday with the intent of crushing her to death, but this was the moment Holiday was waiting for. "I'm sorry Rex, but this is for your own good." She fired a special device that emitted an electromagnetic frequency that would return Rex's memories to normal at the same time he was injected with his old blood restoring his normal DNA.

The fighting continued as Rex struggled with his internal changes. It was painful having his DNA being restored, but luckily it was only a few spots. Soon everything was back to normal except for a tiny white patch of hair. Inside his memories of the last five years were reasserting themselves, but something else came loose. It was fragment from when he was small child. He saw for a second his family and Van Kliess together. As he woke up and saw the fighting going on he knew what he had to do.

He used his nanites to raise the two sides on opposite platforms and used the fallen machinery to chain everyone down. He rose up on his own platform with his Smack Hands and looked both groups in the eye. "Okay, here's a newsflash. Doc Holiday's weapon has restored me to normal. So I know the truth about what's going on!"

"Then why did you chain us up dude? If you got your memories back then you know Van Kliess is bad and you should be helping us!" Noah wailed.

"Because I've seen both sides of the mirror Noah. I know the Pack does illegal things, but it was a family to me. They loved me and you guys love me and need me around to cure EVOs not because you're forcing me too, but because I want to. Its just I can't have my two worlds fighting anymore. I can't let you hurt Van Kliess."

"Rex, Van Kliess is an international criminal and responsible for your kidnapping. He tried to kill you several times! He attacked the UN. You can't possibly believe he's your father still!" Six said in disbelief.

"I never said he was my father still Six. But I can't let you and the others hurt my Uncle," Rex stated calmly startling everyone there.


	8. Rex's Two World's

Everyone looked at Rex as if he had grown a second head. There was no possible way that Van Kliess and Rex were _actually _related. As Rex kept his eyes trained on both parties Holiday was the first to speak up. "Rex, what are you talking about? I know that Van Kliess injected you with his blood, but he manipulated it somehow to control you!"

"Give me some credit Doc, I'm a lot smarter then I look," Rex told her, giving her a grin. He turned to face the trapped Van Kliess who was trying to use his own nanites to break free, but wasn't able to overpower Rex's control. Beads of sweat were trailing down his pale complexion and his breath was erratic. Biowulf and Skalamander looked at him puzzled at even Breach stopped trying to loosen her bonds wondering what was going on.

"I may not understand biology completely, but I do now a few facts after listening to Dr. Hansen and Holiday. For example mother's pass their mitochondria DNA to their child while the fathers share white chromosomal patterns. Another fact all humans share ninety percent of the same DNA pattern. The remaining ten percent makes us up as an individual, but close family members will share even greater DNA similarities. When Dr. Hansen rewrote my DNA she only altered key areas that such as physical appearance, intelligence, and my reproductive cells. You this for two reasons. One to pass your genetics on when it came time for me to sire the next race of Master EVO, but the second was personal wasn't it? You wanted me to believe we were father and son. From what I gathered from looking at the DNA and your discussion with Seven I have to conclude you did it because of obligation and desire. The only conclusion I can come up with based on this info and that I didn't outright reject your DNA is that you're my uncle. Am I right? Well answer me!" Rex shouted his Smack Hands trembling; all around them the earth started quaking.

"Shaka answer him before he loses control and buries us all accidently!" Seven commanded.

"Why should Rex listen to this guy's lies? After all he's tried to kill him several times! How is that family like?" Noah shouted at her. 

"Mr. Bradshaw I seriously suggest you close your mouth! Rex please stop! I was going to tell you the truth eventually, but I was hoping to put it off for a few years. The truth is very long and complex story that goes all the way back to before the nanite incident. Please free everyone and hear me out. I promise no one will attack until I'm done."

Rex complied using his technopathy to free everyone. Creating some benches out of tree roots he joined the platforms with him sitting in the middle. Everyone looked at Van Kliess who was pacing nervously. No one not even Seven knew the whole story about what happened five years ago. Whatever he said would shed light on lots of questions that had been plaguing not only Rex, but all of Providence. Finally taking a deep breath he began his tale.

"Your right, I am your uncle. Your parents were my older brother Kacancu and his wife Wilhelmina. It was him who recommended me to work on the nanite project because of my skills and out of the box thinking. It was wonderful time of my life. I was working with cutting edge technology, earning graduate school credit, and I was happily engaged. I dreamed of bringing about a better future for Anya and any children we had. I thought I had it all until our government and private sponsors declared the entire project classified and self contained! They force me to break up with Anya even over my objections. I argued that Anya could help us, but they refuse to allow any information or outsiders getting the slightest hint of what were going on. When I learned about Anya miscarrying I lost it! I destroyed part of the lab and tried to strangle Kacancu to death with Wilhelmina begging us to stop while her two sons, you and your older brother Ron cowered. I slugged him and kicked shouting how it was unfair that he got to keep his family because you two had been born there and I was separated from my love. How dare he get to be a father whiles my child to be had died? That was the closet I had ever come to losing my temper completely. Surprisingly he put up with it. He let me beat him within an inch of his life before hugging my sobbing frame. He said never could understand the pain I was suffering loosing my family, but he hoped that his family could heal the pain in my heart. After that I was like a second father and was even named yours and Ron's guardian should anything happen to you. It was good times."

"Kacancu and Willa were always kind and caring. They never would have let you suffer alone Shaka. Still I can understand the need to keep a lid on the nanite project. It took them more then a decade to get to where they were before the event. They never would have made it that far without total secrecy," Six commented.

"I never knew that the project that Kacancu and Willa were working on was the nanites! Still that doesn't explain you being separated from Rex or how the event even happened," Holiday pointed out.

"Quintessa I see you still haven't gotten over your habit of interrupting people when their lecturing have you? To answer your questions it starts about eight and half months before the nanite event occurred. The three of us plus Rylander were working late in the main lab adapting our new programming to the nanites. We had already made great progress in their design and adaptability, but we still weren't sure how they would respond in a human host. Ron and Rex had stayed up late and were running around the lab. Willa warned them a thousand times not to touch anything! We took our eyes off the boys and were continuing with our work when there was a minor explosion. A pipe had exploded covering Rex with deadly chemicals. They were causing his skin literally to melt and the force of the explosion had compromised his insides. Kacancu and Willa raced him into the infirmary while Rylander stayed behind to monitor the project. I comforted Ron and put him to bed promising that his little brother would be alright, but I knew I was speaking lies."

Van Kliess paused for moment catching his breath. The memories of the past were bubbling up inside overwhelming him and it showed as the plants started to grow and die around him. Looking Rex directly in the eye he continued his story. "The entire team was there in the infirmary trying to save your life, but no matter what we did it wasn't enough. I have never seen my brother beg God for a miracle before, but that is what he did. We had run out of options when someone suggested we use the batch of completed nanites on you. After all the team argued, wasn't that what this whole thing been about? Designing and building tiny microscopic machines to better mankind and helps commune with both technology and nature? Willa protested saying they hadn't even test the nanites in a living body before, that there could be side effect or it could kill him outright. Kacancu convinced her it was the only way. They took you away and for the several hours we played a waiting game. There were times when the team nearly lost you, but you had inheritated your father stubbornness and your mother's never give up attitude. You made it through with flying colors. The next day you didn't even look like you had been in accident. We all were breathing sighs of relief."

"I guess that's when things started to change. Your EVO powers were unlike any of our projections. You could actually hear them and decipher their programming! We worked round the clock trying to duplicate the process. Then we got careless whether it was because of our financial backing demanding that we duplicate our success or our own ambitions. Many of us including my brother and I were eager to push forward, but Willa begged us to wait and work out the bugs. She feared what would happen if we tried to create move EVOs on a large scale. We should have listened to her! That night I was working in the tanks applying some my new design ideas to the developing nanites. We had three batches at the time. The second one, the one I was close to had highly powered nanites, but they were unstable. Construction of key components and programming had yet to be completed. In the next tank were special nanites Rylander and I had designed to mimic and work with others opening new lines of work. The final batch was stable, but the programming wasn't finished. We were storing them in the big mixer trying to use the nanites to fix each other when we lost containment and the entire complex exploded. The explosion pinned me under some of the machinery and imbued me and the whole with the second batch. Ironically the third batch was carried on the winds and ended up Anya while everyone and everything was infected with the last batch. There were so many explosions, fires were everywhere and the ground was shaking. I saw out of the corner of my eye Rex using his powers to shield Ron from most of the damage. Eventually I blacked out and didn't come to until a few weeks later after aftershocks were done and the world had been infected."

"I looked everywhere, but found no other survivors. I thought I lost it all, that this stupid project had taken my last chance at a family! It was then I discovered I was an EVO and my limitations. I vowed then and there to complete my families dream and built Abysus. I found EVOs nurtured them and gave them a home. I found the crazy ones and fed on them! I was going to save the world! Not Providence, especially after what I found out."

"What? What did you find Lord?" Breach asked.

"About a year after the event I learned through my outside contacts that a boy who had a special talent for curing EVOs was being "cared" for by Providence. Eventually I determined it was you and I wanted you back Rex, but I didn't have the power to take you at the time. So I bid my time and waited hoping to bring you to my side of thinking."

"Hold up Mr. Crazy. If you were the kid's uncle this entire time why did you try to turn him into a statue, stole the kid's nanites from Paradise, and tried to choke him to death in NYC! That's not exactly family like!" Bobo hooted.

"Not to mention all those times you threatened people like Meechum, sent Circe to take down a giant EVO squid by herself and attacking the group in the Amazon. Then there's the whole kidnap and make your son scam you just did. Are you sure your Rex's Uncle?" Noah questioned.

"Hey watch your mouth you two! Van Kliess isn't the nicest person, but he always does what he does because he cares!" Skalamander shouted.

"I like to see what you would have done in his place!" Biowulf growled.

"Settle down you two it's alright. As Anya would be happy to testify I have always been short tempered and I lost my mind literally twice! Once during the nanite event and shortly after my original body was destroyed in the Amazon and the biochip containing my entire life history was installed into my cloned body. It shortly after I awoke Anya informed me about the vaccine and Providences' protocols that I needed to act. That's why I got you here Rex. You are the future of our kind. That's the whole story. So now what do you plan to do Rex?"

"Rex, may I reminded you that we are under orders here to retrieve you and the vaccine? If we don't come back with both White Knight is going to nuke this place to prevent Van Kliess from using what he knows to destroy the world," Six pointed out to the teen.

Seven snorted at the mention of White Knight's name. "Oh is that his solution to everything? If he can't have it no one can? We're prepared to defend ourselves against any and all threats. If Providence attempts to destroy us they're going to meet with some serious resistance."

"Anya if Abysus survives you know White Knight will just continue his attacking. It will be a war!"

"Exactly my point Doctor Holiday! Providence attack and Abysus defends so we retaliate. The vicious cycle will continue until it encompasses the entire world. Hundreds if not thousands of innocent beings human and EVO will be harmed or killed in the conflict. All that pain and suffering in the name of peace will end up destroying the two worlds I've come to know. We can't let that happen!"

"Yo Rex since when did you become so smart? I've never seen you act like this before?"

"Maybe he retained some of those smarts from the blood transfusion?"

"Hush, you bring up a good point Rex. It would be best to avoid a conflict, but what would you suggest we do to prevent it? As far as Providence is concerned Van Kleiss and Abysus are a threat to the world. The public views them as nothing less then a terrorist group and danger to the established order."

"The people of Abysus and the EVOs of the world don't view Providence as a savior! They view it as nothing less then a strike force sent to kill them or destroy their homes. You be surprised how many EVOs struggle on the streets or in the wild trying to keep under the radar in order to avoid being contained and experimented on! For EVOs like us Abysus exists as a haven against the world. We are the salvation of EVO kind, not you!" Biowulf barked at Six.

"That's right! Providence is the problem not us!" Skalamander said backing up his body.

"No Skalamander both Providence and Abysus are needed. Just hear me out okay? Providence has done a lot of good. They've cured out of control EVOs, protected the public from harm and repaired any EVO damage. They gave me a home and taught me a lot. They're searching for a cure for EVOs I can't help. That's a lot of good. At the same time Abysus has done a lot of good. Uncle, you've built a safe place for EVOs of all kind! You protect the ones who didn't want to be cured and trained them! You gave me a family. I'm not saying either of these two worlds is perfect far from it. Providences policies and secret projects have to change. If we continue following them how are we no better then what the public thinks of Abysus? Abysus has also got to change. No more raids, attacks on the public, no more violence in attempt to force their ideals on others. Both sides agree I'm the best hope for the future, well I say if there's going to be a future a truce is needed!"

At Rex's statement arguing and protest broke out from both sides. Neither could believe what Rex was asking. How could he expect them to agree to something like that? They were bitter enemies! The arguing stopped when Circe used her second mouth to shut everyone up. They all looked at her and she responded by saying, "I think we should hear Rex's idea out. After all nothing either side has done in the past has resulted in a peace. Go ahead Rex."

"Thanks Circe. As I said earlier things have to change and I intend to make them change. I have to go back with Providence and not just to avoid a war. Circe, Pack mates, try to understand. I know how much each of you suffered, especially you Circe. I can't let that happen again. I'm going to make White Knight change the sterilization policy. I'm also going to make sure his policies for going after resisting EVOs doesn't include trying to burn their homes or labs to the ground."

"We'll help. It's time that White Knight and the rest of Providence stopped treating everyone like they're the enemy. I was horrified when I learned some of the things that Providence did behind my back. I didn't agree to work for them so they could do these kinds of things. The sterilization ends here."

"Yeah and me my family will make sure that Providences doesn't blackmail or bribe civilians anymore. My family and the rest the clinic has had enough of being used. We have enough evidence to show the public the truth. That will help with changing policy."

"Shiny, cute blond Noah is smart!"

"Rex can continue to cure out of control EVOs. For the ones that have control we can offer them a choice of coming to Providence or going to Abysus, but you must be willing to change some of your tactics as well."

"Why should we change anything about us Kaori? After all I'm just ow! What was that for?" Van Kliess said, rubbing his arm were Seven had used her cybernetic hand to shock him.

"Honestly Shaka you're being childish. You know I love you and your charismatic leader and visionary, but public speaking and negotiating with others isn't your forte. I told you I should have handled the UN. Abysus will stop stealing and raiding the places as well as attacking Providence agents. We want to be left alone under our force field to build our utopia. We also want to be able to look for EVOs to join us or monster ones that can Van Kliess can feed on. Also why don't we have Breach here give you back everyone we captured during this little escapade of yours?"

"You mean no ones kicked the bucket? But those wacky weeds and crazy creatures nearly killed us all!"

"You're an idiot you know that?"

"Hey!" 

"No ones died during this attack. We have control over the plants and animals and the human EVOs were under direct orders to not kill anyone. I had planned on using them as hostages to get Providence to back off and do as I command, but well now that's changed. Breach, be a dear and teleported all the prisoners to the Keep medical bay for treatment?"

"Right away my Lord! Bye bye dollies you were a lot of fun!" Breach chirped as she returned all the hostages and agents back to Keep for medical treatment. While she did this Circe, Biowulf, and Skalamander took care of all the EVOs out there. "See we take of things!"

"Yeah you do, but what about that vaccine junk? The big boss man won't be happy if we don't come back with it," Bobo pointed out.

"That is one thing I _will_ fight you on. This so called vaccine is a biological weapon of terror in my mind! Do you realize that it's got poison in its chemical makeup? I tested the samples and twenty five percent of the time it mutated people with or without active nanites!"

"Anya I."

"Don't even think about trying to defend this work Quintessa!"

"I'm not I happen to agree with you. I conducted my own research and saw how many shortcuts they took. This vaccine should be back in development and not being readied for human trials. The thing is the idea behind it isn't an evil one. Look at the statics on EVOs. It's more likely in the future more out control EVOs will be created then ones who can control their new forms. Wouldn't it be nice to stop something like that from happening? To work towards curing all EVOs who want to be cure or are currently incurable?"

"Quintessa, what about freedom to chose medical treatment? I like being an EVO. What about letting what the nanites do what they were designed to do?"

"Dr. Hansen, I may speak?" Doc asked, speaking for the first time. Anya turned to her head android and nodded. "We both know that if Providence doesn't get back its vaccine war will break out. I propose we do give them the samples and have Rex permanently delete the data from our computers. In return we give them the samples only we make them inert and in effective. With the data gone and the samples useless the researchers will have to start from scratch. I'm sure Dr. Holiday can make sure they take their time and do it right in the mean time. If they do create a workable safe vaccine I do believe Congress stated that certain groups for ethical or religious reasons are exempt from vaccination. EVOs will have a choice. In the meantime you can continue your work not to create a serum, but perhaps stabilize Lord Van Kleiss nanites so he doesn't have to absorb more or even make the nanites work properly. I'm sure your friend can use the data to find a cure for incurables. Does that sound acceptable?"

"Doc, I knew there was a reason you were my favorite android! It's the perfect solution and if White Knight throws a tantrum I don't give a damn! That mean needs a good kick in the ass! Give me that case! Rex, start deleting the data!" A few minutes later they were finished and Rex was preparing to say his goodbyes and leave, but someone wasn't ready for him to go.

"Rex, please don't go. Stay here with us! It's suicide to go back with Providence. They'll just use you like before! Your family and friends are here," Circe said, barely holding back her tears.

Rex held Circe in his arms giving her an apologetic smile. "Circe, I know you've been hurt in the past by your family. That's why I have to go back. To make sure no one gets hurt like that. I have to look at the big picture, you taught me that. It's not like I'll be gone forever. I'll come back and visit."

"It won't be the same! Rex I need you! I love you Rex! You know I can't go to Providence with you. Not after everything that's happened and especially not now," Circe said looking down sadly, her hands clenched.

"Actually dear I think you should go with Rex," Seven said over everyone's protest. She held up her hand for quite. "Shaka since you ruined our chances of joining the UN we need a new ambassador for Abysus. A teen ambassador who has seen the world and the ways EVOs have been treated would be the perfect ambassador. She could make sure that Providence is keeping their side of the truce and inform them of our goals. Plus she shouldn't be separated from her love like I was. Besides she will be needing Rex in the future seeing as how they're both the future for EVO kind."

"What's with that smile my dear? You only get that when something really good has happened. Care to share with the rest of the group?" Van Kleiss asked.

"Well about the time Rex was laid up from using his new nanites I caught them in a compromising position should we say?" Seven stated causing both teens to blush and their friends to snicker. "Anyways Circe came to me yesterday saying she missed her time of the month. Concerned I ran a detailed blood test. I'm happy to announce that Circe and Rex are the first EVOs to escape the sterilization and conceive."

"Say what? I don't understand what you're saying!"

"Rex, I'm five weeks pregnant," Circe whispered, causing everyone's jaws to drop to the floor. She looked Rex in the eye with tears. "I _knew_ I should have taken the birth control with us. Look I know I said I didn't think I was ready for motherhood and I didn't want to have sex with anyone, but there was a chance you would die and I couldn't just let you go without making love to you. Then you got better and our relationship grew I thought that I could get protection for next time. I didn't think I would get pregnant the first time. I know I'm young and the statics for teen moms are against me, but Rex I don't want to abort this child. I want to have this baby and raise it with you if that's what you want."

"Circe do you think I would abandon you because of this? I know what happened in the past was bad, but I can promise you I'll make a better future for us and our child. I'll make sure no one hurts either of you."

"I'll help monitor your pregnancy and keep both you and the baby healthy," Dr. Holiday said.

"I'll top that. I loan you Doc to be her legal guardian and help out. This baby will show the world there's nothing to fear from EVOs or former ones having children. If Grandpa White Knight tries to abort or use your child he'll have to answer to me!"

"Say what? You're related to White Knight?" Noah gasped.

"Not possible! You look nothing like that stick in the mud!" Skalamander murmured.

"How could someone so nice be related to someone so mean?" Breach asked.

"You never told us this before," Biowulf said.

"Because our relationship's strained after all the stunts he put me through," Seven stated. "Grandpa White Knight's real name is Blanco Knight Hansen. His son was my dad and he wanted nothing to do with us when my dear old dad didn't want to get into the secret governmental agency business. He rather have been an environmentalist and my mom was a nurse. They died when I was sixteen in a boating accident. Grandpa had to take care of me for two long years. Neither of us was happy, but he did agree to pay for schooling if I came to work with him after graduate school. I wasn't interested, especially after he wasn't sympathetic when I miscarried. So I stuck it to him by going to a freelance research lab and doing my own thing. Oh that paranoid germaphobic man was so thrilled when I turned EVO. He thought he finally had me. He offered me an ultimatum and I spat at it. Well I guess you know now Kaori why he asked his troops to use excessive force with me. Well this girl will have the last laugh. Doc will protect Circe and her child. Should he try anything I have enough dirt on him to expose him to the first, second, and third world countries at the drop of a hat!"

"Power to you Dr. Hansen!" I always thought White Knight needed to be taught a lesson!" Rex crowed. He was really happy right now. His two worlds were agreeing and it looked like he could protect both. He went over to say goodbye to his former Pack mates while the adults finished discussing the truce and signing stuff. He gave them a lopsided grin and held out his hand. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now. I'm really going to miss you guys."

"Big shiny brother Rex is going to be a daddy! I get to be an auntie and play with the baby after it's born right?" Breach asked, jumping up and down.

Circe and Rex laughed joyfully before Rex said, "Sure you can Breach, but not until the kid's a couple months old. Babies are fragile. Hey don't look so down girl. I'll be back for visits and I'll even bring Noah so we can go on a double date. How's that sound?"

"That sounds like fun! Yeah!"

"Only you would be happy about going on a date Breach. I'll miss the both of you. You guys made this place rock!" Skalamander mentioned quietly.

"Well its up to you keep the joint jumping now isn't it? So Biowulf you going to miss me too or are you glad I'm leaving?"

"I admit I was jealous of you when you arrived, but now I'm more mature. It won't be easy keeping this truce of yours alive, but I think I can help Van Kleiss keep it in line. Good luck Rex."

Not to far away Holiday and Six were having their own little goodbyes. They were still uneasy about Rex's plan even with a signed agreement, but they were willing to give it a try for the sake of peace.

"It seems strange to me that we were so close in collage and now look at us. We're on opposite sides of an issue we never imagined would come to be," Holiday remarked casually.

"That's how life is Quintessa. You just have to roll with the punches. I will miss you and you as well Kaori. Please take good care of Rex and Circe. They're special to me. They're the kind of kids I want to have one day with Shaka."

"You have my word nothing will happen to either of them. Good luck Anya. Take care," Holiday responded hugging her. The two women were so engrossed in each other they completely missed the exchange between Six and Van Kleiss.

"You realize that I can't force White Knight to agree to this truce. He may very well keep attacking you seeing as you're a threat to the world. I can't just look the other way now just because you're my old collage buddy or Rex's uncle," Six told him, placing the truce agreement in his suit pocket.

"Kaori, I'm egotistical, not stupid. I know how stubborn Providence can be, but I intend to honor this agreement for the sake Rex. He's more important to me then trying to rule the world. I intend to find the rest of my family for both our sakes. You just do your job and I'll do mine. Just make sure Rex stays out of trouble and he visits from time to time. It is good to be on speaking terms with you again, my old friend," Van Kleiss said as they shook hands.

A few minutes later and heartfelt hug between Rex, Van Kliess, and Seven they all waved good bye to each other. Breach then used her portals to send them to central command on the Keep and then transports the Keep halfway back to Providence Headquarters for both safety reasons and to give them a chance to convince White Knight to honor the truce. The second they arrived agents were on Circe, Rex, and Doc restraining them before Six ordered them to stand down.

"Six, what is going on? One minute our forces are fighting for their lives against an army of EVOs, the next minute they are all in the infirmary being tended to and your team arrives twenty minutes later with two of Van Kleiss's agents with us halfway back to Providence. Explain right now."

"Sir, the mission was successful. We managed to secure Rex, who is back to normal and we have the vaccine. However there were unforeseen factors that resulted in something unexpected to happen."

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Van Kliess and the entirety of Abysus have agreed to a truce in order to prevent an all out war that would destroy the world. In exchange for us changing our polices, taking the vaccine back to production, and leaving them be they agreed to stop their raids and attacks while staying in Abysus except for when they offer sanctuary to EVOs who have control over their nanites. We agreed to this and they willing allowed the data on the vaccine to be deleted and returned to us inert. As a gesture of goodwill they also gave us Circe who will act as Abysus Ambassador. The android Doc is her guardian and will monitor her health. I have to report that the girl is five weeks pregnant by Rex."

"You have no authority Six to negotiate terms with a terrorist group or even agree to a truce with our enemies! Our policies protect the world from harm! I don't care what you agreed too we will not honor these terms. The vaccine will be recreated and tested on human subjects and that girl will be imprisoned and her pregnancy terminated. Am I understood?"

"No sir I don't and I won't agree to this. Our polices have alienated us from a large part of the world. We have a chance to avoid war and the loss of life. If we push back Van Kliess will tear us apart. The loss of life would be catastrophic. You have to look at the big picture here sir. If we are not at war with Abysus we have time to cure out of control EVOs, protect humans from threats, and even find ways to cure incurables. It's a win win solution."

"Also Sir Dr. Hansen, who is alive and well in Abysus, ran her own tests on the vaccine that confirmed my findings. Twenty five percent of the time the vaccine mutated the human subject turning them into an out of control EVO. When tested on EVO blood it made their nanites go crazy or killed them. This vaccine here is poison! With the data gone the researchers have no choice, but to redevelop it and this time properly," Holiday stated firmly, clutching the bio container tightly.

"Don't forget my family will testify about your blackmail and bribery to get your way. If you think shutting us up will help well it won't. Their patients, the doctors, tons of people know the truth. When word gets out about that and your sterilization protocol I wouldn't be surprised if Providence is shut down for violating human rights. If you think I'm not serious try me!" Noah growled.

"You are not going to harm Circe and you will agree to the terms of the truce White Knight. I'm not a weapon, I'm a person and so is everyone in this room. With my new nanites I can change the world for the better and I'm going to do that. I want my child to grow up in a world where if it is an EVO he or she doesn't have to be feared. The world isn't black and white sir and I think you know that. Besides your granddaughter has something she wants to say to you about this truce," Rex said, ignoring White Knight's stunned face as he pulled out a silver disk from his jacket. He pressed a button on it and set the device down. A few seconds later an AI hologram of Anya appeared.

"Hello Grandpa Blanco did you miss me or are you surprised to see me alive after you tried to have me killed when I didn't agree to work for you?" 

"You were a threat to natural order! If you had just listened to me for once in your life I wouldn't have to take such extraordinary measures to ensure the safety of the public."

"Is that how you justified sending in a Swat team to my lab with dangerous weapons that caused an inferno that nearly took innocent lives? Let's be honest for once Grandpa. You don't like the fact when people stand up to you and say enough. The world is not under a constant threat of danger! You need to leave that bubble of yours and experience live."

"You always were naïve Anya. You must have inherited from your parents. Even if you have control over your nanites the majority of EVOs don't. They will kill people! I'm doing what it takes to save the world!"

"There is more then one way to save the world. Abysus is changing, Shaka, yes Shaka, has changed since finding his nephew again."

"Van Kliess has a nephew?" 

"Yes, Rex and he will be angry if you try anything to him for revenge. Grandpa you once told me brilliance breeds character, and character creates change and change bring hope to the world. Well that's happened here in Abysus. We are the home for controlled EVOs and the hope of the future lies in Rex. Give his idea for a peace a chance to grow. You might find yourself surprised."

"What happens if I don't Anya? If I confine Rex and terminate the girl's pregnancy?"

"Then I will be forced to reveal all your secrets to the world and don't think I can't! Enough is enough Grandpa. I don't want to that. Just give peace a chance. Until we meet again good bye," Anya's hologram smiled and vanished.

"Seeing as how I have no choice I will honor this truce for now! It will take time to implement change, but I will make the effort. The girl, Circe was it? will be given immunity and protection, but you will also be closely monitor for suspicious activity. I want to be kept update with regular progress reports about her pregnancy. Rex, you will be checked out regularly because of your nanites. If they start acting up you will be imprisoned in the Hole regardless to who you are related. If I find out your supporting him in anyway you will find yourself in hot water! I will go on record I don't like this, but I have no choice, but to agree."

"Ha nice to see you actually agreeing with us for a change," Bobo chattered.

"I think this is the start of something beautiful don't you think so Rex? Rex?" Noah asked, but when he turned he had to smile. Rex was sitting with Circe talking and laughing about their plans for their new room and the future. The future was indeed bright.


End file.
